Gold & Gray
by LunnVic
Summary: Spoilers cap. 182. Dos años después de la aparición del Decimocuarto en su vida, los Noah están cansados de sobreproteger a Allen. Tendrá que demostrar quién es, al fin y al cabo.
1. Luz y humo

_Bueno, aquí estoy yo otra vez. Ésta es mi ¿cuarta? Publicación aquí. Es un historia corta, no tendrá más de cuatro o cinco capítulos. Contiene Laven, Lucky y Tyllen, aunque también existe la heterosexualidad en mis escritos, XD. _

_La historia trata de la imposibilidad de ser afín a dos lados de una misma guerra. Se tiene que elegir para poder salvar a quien realmente quieres. _

_Espero que os guste y no os abrume mucho, jajaja. No voy a pedir reviews, pero si queréis… =)_

**Gold & Grey.**

Suspiro.

Suspiro y estiro los brazos, desperezándome.

Aquella era la rutina de cada día, una rutina que era incapaz de cambiar. Me incorporé sobre el mullido colchón, y las sábanas de seda color marfil se resbalaron por mi pecho. Bostecé. Eso también era rutina. Me froté los ojos y fruncí el ceño. Eso también.

Me fui a levantar, echándome el liso pelo blanco hacia atrás de los hombros. Ya necesitaba un buen corte, pero era demasiado vago como para pegarle tres cortes.

Un brazo rodeó mi cintura y me impidió moverme un solo centímetro más.

Aquello completaba el círculo matutino de la rutina.

-Por favor…– le pedí, y él me dejó libre.

Me miré al espejo. Había crecido bastante. Había pasado de ser un muchacho de apenas dieciséis años a ser un joven erguido y bien formado con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida. La cicatriz que me había hecho a mí mismo con el Clown Crown seguía impresa en mi pecho, deformándome la piel desde la cintura hasta casi la clavícula. Torcí el gesto al ver esto. De nuevo, mis ojos se dirigieron a mi rostro.

La marca de la maldición apenas era una mancha en mi mejilla. Con el decimocuarto casi totalmente integrado en mi cuerpo, la maldición de Maná perdía cada vez más fuerza. Mi ojo izquierdo seguía actuando, pero al Noah que se fusionaba cada día más en mi alma no le hacía falta mi ojo para ver a los akumas. Todo lo que era Allen Walker estaba desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Pronto, no quedaría nada de mí que recordar, y los estigmas volverían a abrirse en mi frente. Jugueteé con uno de los mechones blancos que se extendían hasta casi los homoplatos.

-¿Preocupado? –oí una voz tras de mí.

Lo miré a través del espejo.

Tiky había abierto sus ojos dorados, aún recostado sobre el lecho, y me miraba con una sonrisa de deleite resaltando en su piel de roca. Sabía que le encantaba ver mi evolución, cómo dejaba de ser humano para volverme parte de su mundo. Aún recordaba la noche en la que el decimocuarto había sido capaz de controlar mi cuerpo y había firmado la paz con el Conde. Eso había significado comenzar la guerra contra mi propia gente.

Tiky se levantó, mientras yo comenzaba a vestirme. Tras esos dos años de vida de Noah me había acostumbrado a su ritmo y estilo. Traje caro, pelo suelto y rostro impenetrable. Miles de años a la espalda y un futuro igual o más largo aún.

El Noah del Placer se acercó a mí, y me ayudó con el nudo del lazo carmesí que llevaba al cuello de la camisa, quizá lo único salvo mi Inocencia que conservaba de mi vida de Exorcista. No lo miré.

-¿Has visto, Allen? –me dijo-. Mira tus ojos. Por fin son dorados.

Cogió mi mandíbula y me hizo alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. También yo me había dado cuenta de aquella evolución. Era extraño. Todo era mucho más claro, mucho más luminoso. La vista de Noah era mucho más desarrollada que la de un humano normal.

Me besó. Le dejé hacer, pero cuando comencé a notar cómo profundizaba aquel contacto me aparté bruscamente. Lo miré con advertencia, y él rió:

-No cuando haya luz, lo sé –sonrió.

Desvié la vista sin decir nada. Tiky comprendía y acataba todas y cada una de mis condiciones, pero se resistía a ellas de vez en cuando. Y, cada vez más, yo también era incapaz de continuar con esas estúpidas reglas de humano melancólico.

Entonces, sentí su mano en mis ojos, ocultándome toda visión, y volvió a besarme. Esta vez correspondí a su beso con ganas, impulsándome contra él. Su mano seguía tapando mis ojos, mientras hundía la otra entre mi pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza.

Tiky pensaba en mí cuando me besaba.

Yo pensaba en la persona que había dejado atrás.

Y la ausencia de luz, mi propia imaginación, era la única que me brindaba lo que yo quería, dejándome llevar hasta el punto en el que olvidaba quién era realmente quien recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, quien me tumbaba en la misma cama cada noche y quién me hacía evadirme por completo de la realidad. Siempre susurrando otro nombre, siempre despertando junto al hombre equivocado.

Oí un carraspeo en la puerta, y Tiky me dejó libre. Sin embargo, no liberó mi vista. La voz de Road resonó en la estancia:

-El Conde quiere que hagas una visita a los Exorcistas.

Me estremecí. Yo nunca formaba parte en las misiones, no confiaban en mí. Tampoco querían herir mis sentimientos de aquella manera. Nunca me dirían a quién mataron o qué Inocencia destruyeron. En el fondo, eran mi familia. Y los miembros de una familia no se hacían daño los unos a los otros. Viviría en la ignorancia hasta el día de mi muerte.

-Bien –contestó Tiky.

-No –le cortó Road bruscamente.

Cogí la mano de Tiky y la aparté de mí. Enfoqué la vista hacia la pequeña Noah, quien analizó el cambio de color en mis ojos. Sonrió ante esto, pero una preocupación mayor le estaba atormentando. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ro? –pregunté, inquieto.

-Nosotros no podemos ya atravesar las barreras de seguridad de la Orden –explicó-. Han evolucionado mucho sus técnicas.

Pestañeé. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de la Orden Oscura. No tenía porqué saber que desde hacía apenas medio año la Orden había conseguido crear una enorme barrera a su alrededor con el Edén de Tiedoll constantemente funcionando.

-Sólo pueden entrar Buscadores con la marca… o Exorcistas –completó.

Y entendí. Era el único enemigo que poseía la Inocencia. El único que podía atravesar la barrera. El único que les pillaría desprevenidos. El único al que evitarían dañar.

-Confiamos en ti –susurró Road, mientras se acercaba cautelosamente y tomab mis manos entre las suyas.

Chocamos nuestros irises dorados.

-Bien. Iré.

…

-En realidad, lo echas de menos.

Kanda me miró, pero no contestó. Siguió recostado sobre la fría piedra de las termas, ignorándome. No hablamos durante un rato, y yo observaba el humo que ascendía desde el agua hasta el techo, distraído.

-A estas alturas ya estará muerto –contestó entonces.

Le miré, y él me devolvió la mirada de sus ojos azules. Chapoteó un poco en el agua, en un gesto tan natural que me sorprendió, él nunca hacía movimientos innecesarios.

-No lo creo.

-Será un Caído –argumentó-. Traicionó a Dios y a su propia Inocencia. Seguramente estalló, como Suman.

Me estremecí. La lógica aplastante de Kanda a veces me ponía los pelos de punta. Él suspiró ante mi mueca de horror. Me negaba a imaginar al dulce Allen dominado por una rabia y un odio tan anti-natural en él. No, Allen no podría convertirse en un Caído, por muy traidor que fuese.

-No va a volver a por ti –volvió a hablar Kanda-. Si vas a seguir el resto de tu vida luchando por eso, es un objetivo absurdo. O es un Noah y quiere matarte, o es un Caído ya muerto y enterrado. No esperes a quien se marchó, porque ya no existe.

-Él no quería irse. No quería ser un Noah.

-Eso no cambia nada.

Negué con la cabeza:

-Sí, lo cambia todo. Allen sería incapaz de hacernos daño, por muy Noah que fuese. Y eso te incluye a ti también, Yuu.

Ni siquiera protestó por haber usado su mote de pila. Con un suspiro exasperado, salió del agua y se vistió. Me lanzó una mirada… ¿triste?

-Y, si así fuera, Lavi, no tienes ningún derecho a desviarle del camino que ha elegido. Eligió ser un Noah. Eligió dejarnos atrás y no hacernos daño él mismo. También sabía que, si no lo hacía él, lo harían otros.

-Pero…

-… y tampoco le haces ningún favor recordándole como le recuerdas.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras él se dirigía hacia la salida:

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Su sufrimiento fue justo. El tuyo no era lo que él buscaba. Es un insulto a su recuerdo seguir torturándote por eso.

Se fue. Yo me quedé allí, pensando en sus palabras, siendo totalmente consciente de que tenía razón. Egoístamente pensaba que vendría a por mí. Por el secreto que compartíamos todos los Bookman, y que Allen sabía. El secreto que Allen había adivinado por sí mismo la primera noche en la que el Decimocuarto había poseído su cuerpo por mi primera vez.


	2. Tiempo e Inocencia

_Second chapter. Debería decir que DGM y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen y tal pero… ¡Esto es FanFiction! ¡Aquí a nadie le pertenece nadie! XD_

_Por cierto, gracias por los reviews =). Como suelen decir por aquí (a ver cuando me habitúo) "un fic con reviews es un fic sano"; XDD. Me hace mucha gracia, bah, XD._

_Encantada de seguir escribiendo para vosotras, chicas ^^_

_Por cierto… este capítulo es una introducción realmente. Una muestra de lo que era y ahora no es =)_

**Capítulo 2: Tiempo e Inocencia.**

_Flash-back._

-¡Mira…! ¡Míralos! ¿Los ves?

Bufé, distraído. Otra vez comenzaba a darme pequeños golpes para que me despertase. Odiaba cuando hacía eso y, a la vez, me encantaba que me hiciese partícipe de cada una de sus emociones. Somnoliento, me alcé y lo miré, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa ahor…?

Pero él me cogió de la nuca y tiró de mí para atraerme hacia la ventana. Nos escondimos detrás del apoyabrazos y espiamos desde allí. La habitación de Lavi estaba casi a ras de suelo, así que podíamos oír todas las conversaciones de la gente que pasaba por allí, al igual que ellos podían oírnos a nosotros. Lavi selló su boca con su dedo índice, pidiéndome silencio.

Parecía que acababan de volver de una misión y, sin embargo, también parecían reacios a entrar de nuevo a la Orden. Reconocía los uniformes de Exorcista, y esforcé la vista para distinguirlos en la oscuridad de la noche. De pronto, unos aros dorados rodearon a uno de los Exorcistas, iluminando sus rostros. Reconocí la Inocencia de Miranda al desactivarse, y el rostro de Marie entre los círculos de oro. Seguía sin saber qué había emocionado tanto a Lavi.

-Deberíamos avisar a Komui… Marie está herido –le susurré al oído.

-No seas ridículo, Allen –sonrió Lavi-. ¿No ves que lo que precisamente quieren es no ser vistos?

Miranda pasó suavemente la mano por el rostro ensangrentado de Marie, limpiándolo lentamente. Se ayudaron mutuamente a levantarse, y podíamos oír los múltiples "_Lo siento_" de Miranda. Marie simplemente giraba su rostro hacia donde se oía su voz.

Dejé de espiar cuando Marie inclinaba sus labios sobre los de Miranda. Lavi seguía observando, con un brillo de ilusión infantil en sus ojos.

-¡Lo sabía!

Volví a tumbarme en la cama. Me sentía enfurruñado sin saber realmente por qué. Quizá me sentía enfadado con Miranda y Marie. ¿Qué querían ocultar? ¿Qué pretendían? Eran ya adultos, por el amor de Dios. Ellos, cuyo afecto sería aceptado por todo el mundo como algo corriente, como algo que debía suceder de forma natural. Un hombre, una mujer.

-¿Allen…?

Se tumbó junto a mí, atravesando el colchón con su cuerpo, como siempre. Besó mi hombro antes de apoyar la barbilla en él.

-¿Allen? –probó de nuevo.

Silencio.

-¿Tienes envidia de Marie?

Me volví hacia él, incrédulo:

-¿Qué?

Él se encogió de hombros:

-La primordial diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer no es la delicadeza ni la dulzura, sino las curvas.

Pestañeé, comprendiendo. Me incorporé y lo miré a la única pupila que podía captarme.

-Yo no quiero una mujer.

Rió.

-Lo sé. Por lo menos reaccionaste.

Comencé a sonreír.

-Eres tan idiota…

-Y tú tan crío…

Me abrazó, y yo me pegué a él. Permanecimos unos minutos así, el uno escuchando la respiración del otro. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar bajo mi rostro, y cerré los ojos.

-En unos momentos Miranda se pondrá a gritar clamando ayuda –informó Lavi.

No lo miré.

-¿Humm…?

-Sabe actuar cuando quiere. Y quiere unos momentos con Marie, y que le curen. Así que tomará de las dos cosas.

De pronto, uno de los aullidos de Miranda rasgó la noche. Oímos las puertas de la Orden abrirse, el revuelo. Gente corriendo de acá para allá, oíamos como Miranda fingía estar muy preocupada por Marie, chillando.

-Los has estado espiando a conciencia –comenté, con una sonrisa.

-Quizá soy algo voyeur, sí.

-¿Por qué me lo mostraste esta noche?

Rió y me besó:

-Quería que me montaras un numerito, pero parece ser que estás demasiado dormido. Ha sido bastante flojo, la verdad.

Intenté contener la cara de enfado, pero no pude. La mirada de Lavi sonrió con él, orgulloso de poder moldear mis emociones tal y como él quería.

-Me conoces demasiado, Lavi –susurré, cuando él comenzaba a ganar terreno con sus manos bajo mi camiseta.

Me besó de nuevo, con un suspiro entrecortado. Correspondí con ganas, cerrando los ojos y simplemente sintiendo su piel contra la mía.

-Deberías alejarte un poco. Algún día no te gustará lo que te ofrezco –seguí intentando pararlo inútilmente, y él me recostó sobre el colchón, con una chispa no precisamente inocente en su iris verde.

-Eso precisamente fue lo que dijo Kanda.

Y ahí acabó la conversación, para convertirse en algo mucho más incivilizado.

_/Flash-back._

Sacudí la cabeza. No más recuerdos aquella noche.

La selva de plata y nácar me rodeaba, me abrazaba, me arrullaba en aquella noche tenuemente iluminada por una Luna casi inexistente. Estaba apoyado sobre un enorme árbol plateado, el cual formaba parte de la muralla de Edén que Tiedoll había creado en torno a la Orden. Pero eso no me afectaba, porque mi Inocencia interactuaba pacíficamente con la suya, sin alertarlo lo más mínimo.

Aquella noche, la ventana nº 13 del primer piso se hallaba iluminada. Había un par de libros apoyados sobre el alféizar, y otro caído y olvidado en la hierba de fuera.

Podría haber mantenido toda entereza, si no fuese por la sombra que cruzó la habitación sin reparar en mi presencia. Una silueta que reconocería en cualquier parte de cualquier planeta o mundo.

Lavi.


	3. Plata

_Y… ¡a por el tercero! Lo sé, el anterior no era muy allá, pero tenía que explicar esa relación anterior al presente =)_

_Me gusta este capítulo. Me produce esa sensación de que voy por buen camino. También debo decir que no sólo va a ser sonrisas y reencuentros, y que he cambiado la T por una M, jeje… imaginad si eso es bueno o malo, no es cosa mía._

_Lavi está tocado. Es parte de la situación. Allen ha tenido un apoyo en Tiky, incluso en Road. Pero Lavi ha estado solo. Allen ha sabido siempre que Lavi estaba vivo. Pero el parche-man ni siquiera sabía si Allen seguía siendo "Allen". Siempre me pareció muy cruel este tipo de separaciones, en las que uno puede confiar en la vida del otro, pero el otro no puede hacer más que llorar una ausencia._

**Capítulo 3: Plata.**

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Lavi?

Alcé la vista el enorme y antiguo volumen que estaba releyendo. La voz femenina de Lenalee traspasaba la madera negra como una canción.

Me levanté, y miré la hora que era. Las tres de la madrugada. ¿Qué querría?

Abrí la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, y los grandes ojos violetas de Lenalee me recibieron con una sonrisa de disculpa. Le devolví la misma sonrisa, abriendo un poco más la puerta y dejándola pasar.

También Lenalee había cambiado. A diferencia de mí, o de Kanda, quienes ya no teníamos más por donde crecer, Lenalee seguía madurando y volviéndose más femenina, a la vez que mortífera. A sus diecinueve años, su pelo volvía a ser largo, recogido en un par de coletas bajas que resbalaban como una cascada oscura por sus hombros. Llevaba puesta la simple ropa de andar por casa, en vez del uniforme, y eso me extrañó aún más.

-Siento interrumpirte, Lavi –siguió hablando en voz muy bajita.

-No pasa nada, Len.

Ella se volvió de nuevo a mirarme, después de haber recorrido mi desordenada habitación con sus pupilas.

-Es Timothy. Ha vuelto demasiado herido, y al parecer se le ha caído la Inocencia afuera. Mi hermano nos ha mandado a nosotros dos a buscarla, somos los únicos despiertos.

Asentí, y me abroché en la pierna el cinturón donde guardaba mi Inocencia. Algo se me encogió entonces en el pecho, temblando. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando librarme de aquella molesta sensación.

-Vamos rápido –le dije, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí-. Nos dividiremos y alcanzaremos una zona más amplia. En serio, démonos prisa. Tengo sueño.

Más que sueño, lo que tenía era un muy mal presentimiento.

…

Era muy bonita.

Había olvidado el sutil resplandor verde con el que llameaban las Inocencias. También había olvidado la calidez que se sentía al tener una entre el hueco de las manos. Había observado cómo Timothy se había arrastrado terriblemente herido hasta la puerta de la Orden. Uno de los nuevos Exorcistas lo había acompañado en aquella misión, pero había caído. La Inocencia rescatada de su compañero se había resbalado del bolsillo del chico, rodando un par de metros hasta detenerse justo a mis pies. Bueno, era precisamente a lo que me habían mandado, a recoger aquella Inocencia antes de que el muchacho de once años traspasase la puerta.

Pero, como humano que seguía siendo, quería quedarme un poco más. Esperaba un milagro, tal vez. O esperaba que viniese alguien a pelear conmigo, a arrebatarme la Inocencia a la fuerza antes de destruirla con mis manos. Quizá esperaba morir aquella noche a manos de algún valiente Exorcista.

-Akuma –escupió alguien, muy cerca de mí.

Inconscientemente apreté la Inocencia entre mis manos, y alcé la vista, alarmado. ¿Realmente había querido que me sorprendiesen? Podía ver al contraste de la Luna su uniforme de Exorcista, y como enarbolaba algo en su mano, dispuesto a atacarme.

No. Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie.

Rápidamente, di media vuelta y eché a correr entre los árboles plateados. La tenue luminiscencia que desprendían alumbraba el paso y me hacía fácil la huida. También hacía fácil al Exorcista seguirme con insultante facilidad.

Justo en el limbo del Edén, mi corazón latió con fuerza, creyéndome libre. En esa misma milésima de segundo, algo me golpeó secamente en la espalda, y caí de bruces al suelo gris. La mano del Exorcista me agarraba la pierna y alcancé a patearlo en la cara. Lo golpeé de nuevo con el pie antes de que se abalanzase a horcajadas sobre mí, disparando su enorme puño contra mi rostro. Sentí el sabor herrumbroso de la sangre en la lengua.

Y, entonces, todo pareció suspenderse en el tiempo.

No soltó mis muñecas, apresadas en su mano izquierda. Tampoco bajó el puño derecho, donde su mortífero martillo había crecido hasta torcer algunos árboles.

Nos miramos.

Dejé de respirar.

Sus pupilas se expandieron hasta ocultar el verde intenso de su iris. Podía notar dentro de mí cómo me analizaba, como intentaba encuadrar sus últimos recuerdos de mí con lo que ahora tenía delante. Podía oír nuestros latidos, antes muertos, ahora acelerados por una presión viva sólo en nuestras mentes.

Sentí como si el mundo se hubiese destruido y comenzase a crearse de nuevo, como un niño que despierta tras una larga noche. Como si hubiese estado ciego todo aquel tiempo y por fin pudiese distinguir los colores. Como si hubiese estado muerto hasta aquel preciso momento.

Soltó mis muñecas, pero eso no impidió que me golpease de nuevo con su puño. Tosí, aturdido, y escupí sangre. Me llevé una mano a la mejilla inconscientemente, mientras apretaba contra mi pecho la Inocencia.

Se levantó de encima de mí, y yo me incorporé. Él temblaba violentamente, sin dejar de mirarme.

"_Vamos, Lavi_", rogué interiormente. "_Mátame_".

-Tú –dijo simplemente.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me puse en pie. Lo analicé de arriba abajo, como él hacía conmigo a su vez. Estaba más alto. Y más fuerte. Y también parecía mayor. El nuevo uniforme no le hacía justicia, pero a mí me parecía mucho más atractivo que la última vez que lo había visto. Me pregunté si era efecto del shock.

Entonces, lo oí sollozar. Ocultaba el rostro en su antebrazo, y apretaba fuertemente los dientes. Temblaba de miedo, o de rabia. O temblaba a causa del movimiento involuntario de su pecho, que creaba lágrimas y le impedía respirar apenas.

-Lavi…–me sorprendió poder articular palabra.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, con un retazo salvaje en su mirada.


	4. Simples humanos

_Siempre me pareció que Lavi es como un personaje de un libro que leí hace unos años. El libro es "La Emperatriz de los Etéreos", y el personaje se llamaba Aer. Era gracioso y muy inteligente, pero siempre parecía querer "escapar". Y, es más, se fue y arrastró tras de él a Bipa. Creo que en el anime Lavi siempre va a permanecer "alejado" de los demás por una muralla de simpatía._

_Y, bueno… este capítulo es M total. Quizá me quedó demasiado denso, o me explayé demasiado. Vamos, que no es para menores. Creo que quedó un poco mal u.u_

_Gracias por leer, chicas, espero no defraudaros =)_

**Capítulo 4: Simples humanos.**

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Mi espalda dolorida chocó contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, y gemí. Sus manos aferraban mi rostro con fuerza. Tiró con fuerza para hacer que lo mirase a los ojos. Vi reflejado el dorado de los míos en el verde esmeralda del suyo, y aquello me provocó algo parecido a la repulsión. Torcí el gesto mientras él me miraba fijamente.

-Puedo _verte_ –me dijo-. No… no eres… él.

Opté por no responder. Lavi comenzaba a clavar sus uñas en mi piel, pero no me moví. Con el dedo índice, trazó el recorrido de mi difuminada maldición. Cerré los ojos cuando acarició el párpado, y suspiré.

Cuando los abrí, él estaba muy cerca. Quizá demasiado.

-No eres el Decimocuarto. No ahora, ¿verdad?

Me preguntaba porqué de pronto veía borroso, hasta que cayó la primera de mis lágrimas. Él la limpió al instante.

-No –respondí, con la voz quebrada.

Pasó una mano lentamente por mi pelo, jugueteando con los largos mechones. Parecía estar igual de confuso que yo. Avanzó un paso más hacia mí, y pude entonces oler su aroma, el olor que despendía su cuerpo, a rayos de Sol y verano perpetuo. Acarició mi rostro.

-No –me negué entonces, intentando retroceder inútilmente-. No me trates así.

Su rostro se volvió serio, peligroso. Volví a ver mi dorado en su pupila, haciendo que me sintiese peor aún.

-¿A qué has venido? –gruñó.

-Yo también busco Inocencias –respondí sinceramente.

-¿Vas a matarnos?

De nuevo, la sinceridad derrotó a la mentira.

-No. No podría.

Desvió la vista. La Inocencia seguía brillando entre los dos, atrapada en mis manos. La miramos un momento, y después nos miramos el uno al otro. El semblante del Bookman se suavizó. Volvió a rozar mi mejilla, como si realmente no creyese que estaba allí, justo delante de él.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? –preguntó en un susurro. Era la frase que nos decíamos, como un ritual, cada vez que alguno de nosotros volvía de una misión. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y volví a mirarlo. Cuando regresase al Arca, seguramente aquel recuerdo sería el más preciado de los que conservase.

-Monótono –respondí-. Y… ¿a ti?

-Un infierno.

Entonces, me abrazó. Sentí sus manos aferradas a mi espalda, su rostro hundido en mi pelo. Correspondí al gesto algo más tarde, desconcertado, pero lo apreté contra mí todo lo fuerte que podían mis débiles brazos. Escondí la cabeza en su pecho. Lo oía. Oía su corazón, como una melodía sin freno y desesperada, ahora rápida, ahora lenta.

Me sentí tranquilo, calmado. Todo volvía a su sitio. Mis manos se amoldaban a su espalda, las suyas buscaban su lugar en mi pelo, o recorriendo mi columna. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que me besó de nuevo.

Podría haberme preguntado porqué creía en mí tan rápidamente, o si realmente yo parecía tan inofensivo, aún con los ojos del Decimocuarto brillando en oro.

Pero no me pregunté nada de eso. En realidad, no me pregunté nada. Supongo que él tampoco. Sólo éramos los dos pedazos recortados de un mismo folio en blanco, que compartían de nuevo sus bordes y tinta para reescribir su historia.

Se separó de mí y, tras un largo segundo, abrió los ojos, como despertando de un bonito sueño. En ese momento, tomó la Inocencia que aún sostenía en mi mano y la tiró por encima de nuestras cabezas, hacia la inmensidad del follaje.

Me miró a los ojos:

-Basta por esta noche –me dijo, y al hablar sus labios rozaban los míos-. Vamos a ser simples humanos esta noche.

Volvió a besarme, y bebí de ese beso como si fuese el agua al final del camino. Pronto, el beso único se fue transformando en una cadena húmeda desenfrenada, que bajaba por mi cuello y me aplastaba contra el tronco del plateado árbol.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que significaba para él "simples humanos", era demasiado tarde. Había ido allí deseando que alguien me matase, y había acabado echado en el suelo, con el hombre que ocupaba cada uno de mis sueños sobre mí, besándome como si el mundo se acabase a la mañana siguiente.

Gemí al sentir su boca en mi cuello, y sus manos acariciando todo mi cuerpo. Podía ver sus ojos cerrados, el rubor en su rostro y su boca entreabierta. Oía su respiración agitada estallando en mis tímpanos, y el sonido brutal de la cremallera de su uniforme al bajarla.

Llamé su nombre. El tintineo de los cinturones siendo desabrochados llenó el silencio.

Y comenzó el fuego.

Odiaba la sensación del calor abrasando mis ropas, así que comencé a quitarme todo, sin esperarlo siquiera. Su lengua iba recorriendo el camino que los botones de mi camisa iban abriendo. Mi pecho subía y bajaba al mismo compás del suyo, y me estremecí.

Él se deshizo del resto de su uniforme. Cuánto había echado de menos ese pecho, esos brazos y esas manos…

Precisamente esas manos, que se deslizaban bajo mis pantalones. Suspiré cuando comenzó a acariciarme lentamente, casi con miedo. Se inclinó para besarme mientras mis caderas se arqueaban involuntariamente hacia él, y nuestros gemidos estallaban en los labios del otro.

-¿Lavi…? –realmente necesitaba…

-Soy yo, Allen –… oír que era él de verdad.

Humedad. Lavi aceleró el ritmo de su mano, y yo ya no podía controlar el volumen de mi voz, ni siquiera mi propio cuerpo. Entonces, él me sonrió una sola vez, y sentí que me rompía en fragmentos de placer y gritos ahogados en su pecho.

Me dejé caer en el suelo iridiscente, completamente rendido ante él. Volvió a besarme, y sentí en sus labios el sabor salado y maleable de algo que no quería pensar qué era exactamente.

-Esto no son cosas de humanos –espeté sin aliento, cuando una lasciva mirada suya erizó todo el vello de mi nuca. No me creía capaz de aguantar el asalto final, pero no era la primera vez que comprobaba que realmente podía aguantar más de uno.

-¿A quién diablos le importan los humanos? –gruñó antes de lamer mi oreja.

En un segundo, me encontré de cara a la hierba luminosa, y el resto de nuestra ropa se hallaba en paradero desconocido. El sudor era ya una segunda capa de piel, que nos limpiábamos como gatos el uno al otro.

Sentí uno de sus dedos en mí, y me mordí el labio inferior, conteniendo la respiración. No le dejé seguir cuidando de mi cuerpo.

-Vamos… –casi supliqué.

Dolió, pero lo palió por completo el placer que sustituyó a la tortura. Grité de la sorpresa, de ese placer tan completo que hacía años que no sentía. Me arqueé para mirarlo. No había lunar bajo unos ojos dorados. No había contraste gris y blanco. No había violencia gratuita en sus embestidas, ni una oscuridad perpetua para imaginar.

Aquello era real. Eran reales los rojos mechones húmedos pegados a su frente, y sus pupilas verdes. Era real el color tostado de su piel. Totalmente cierto.

Al final, acallamos el fuego con fuego, besándonos. Caímos rendidos al suelo, y él me abrazó fuertemente. Hundí el rostro en su palpitante cuello, intentando reponerme de todo aquello.

-Vaya –le oí suspirar, y sabía que mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Lo miré. Sí, ahí estaba esa sonrisa. Sonreí también.

-Ahora es cuando yo finjo pedir ayuda a la Orden desesperadamente para que te curen, ¿verdad? –comenté, y él rió con ganas.

Acarició mi pelo lentamente. Parecía no creerse que fuese tan largo. En un movimiento reflejo, casi sin pensar, alcé la mano lentamente y la pasé por encima de la tela negra que cubría su ojo derecho. Él se apartó rápidamente, alarmado.

-No pensaba… lo siento.

No dijo nada, sólo volvió a besarme, haciendo que me acurrucase junto a él.

Qué bonito recuerdo aquel.


	5. Amanecer

_Sé que es CORTÍSIMO, así que podéis matarme =)._

_Y, ah, dije que no tendría más que unos 7 capis… pero escribiendo escribiendo llevo 12 y aquí no se acerca aún el final, así que, XDDD_

_Desdraik__: No puedo hacer el sexo más explícito, no es mi tipo, XD. Cuando me paso de explicación siempre acabo pensando algo así como "¿Pero qué coño…?"_

_Ichi-Ichi__: Sí, actualizo rápido porque normalmente tengo varios capítulos adelantados, y como en vez de estudiar, escribo… pues no se me acaban nunca, jajaja._

_Rainy-n__: Vale, puedes matarme, pero… ¿qué es un Lavi IC? (O un pers. IC, ya que estamos, XD). Yo es que muy novata por aquí y a lo mejor me pierdo con algunos términos… ^^º_

_Ah, aviso de lo mal escrito que está éste, y que el siguiente es mucho más largo, lo juro!_

**Capítulo 5: Amanecer.**

-No –comentó Lavi a su golem negro-. No la he encontrado.

La voz de Lenalee zumbaba a través de la radio, y me sentía incómodo escuchándola:

-_Adivino que te quedaste dormido en el bosque, ¿verdad?_

Lavi me guiñó un ojo en silencio, y desvié la vista:

-Me pillaste. Me encantan los árboles que brillan.

Oímos la risa de Lenalee al otro lado de la línea:

-_Bien, voy a ponerme el uniforme e iré a buscarte Le diremos a Tiedoll que intente notar la Inocencia en su Edén, ¿de acuerdo?_

Intenté no ver la mueca de dolor que cruzó el rostro del Bookman.

-Claro… –susurró.

-_Lavi…_

-Dime.

-_Espero que no hayas tenido pesadillas hoy._

Fruncí el ceño, y Lavi evitó el mirarme:

-Tranquila, hoy he dormido bien.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre las dos conversaciones, la muda y la telefónica.

-_No eres el único que siente lo de Allen, Lavi._

-Esta conversación se acaba aquí, Lenalee.

-_No puedes seguir negánd…_

Lavi apagó su golem de un golpe. Se dirigió hacia mí con indiferencia y me ayudó a anudar el lazo carmesí de siempre. Le dejé a hacer, en silencio.

-Pesadillas –dije.

-En las que me matabas, sí –me cortó, rudo.

Observamos la Inocencia que habíamos recuperado. Le pegué una pequeña patada, y rodó hasta él. Me miró mientras yo atravesaba el límite del Edén, fuera de la Fortaleza.

-Al final, nada ha cambiado, ¿eh? –comenté, intentando poner algo de optimismo en mi voz.

-¿Te harán algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me tienen algo mimado. Simplemente, no me dejarán salir en otros dos años. O pueden mandarme a que te…

_¡MÁTALO!_

Gritó algo en mi mente. Me quedé pálido, y me llevé las manos a las sienes, aterrorizado por ese chillido perforando mi cerebro. Lavi corrió hacia mí.

_¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO! ¡BOOKMAN, TRAIDORES DE DIOS!_

-No… atravieses… la frontera, Lavi –le advertí, mientras la voz del Decimocuarto seguía martilleándome. Pero él no hizo caso. Lavi nunca hacía caso cuando se trataba de mí.

Una risa maníaca resonó en todos los rincones de mi mente, y sentí cómo mi alma se rasgaba de terror.

_¡Mátalo, Allen! Nos convirtió en muñecos… a unos Noah, Allen, cielo._

Entonces, todo sucedió muy deprisa. En un mismo minuto, Lavi me abrazó con fuerza, y la voz chilló de rabia y odio en mi mente. Otro grito resonó en el bosque, y Lenalee se quedó petrificada, mirándonos.

Y una risa.

Una risa malévola, deleitosa. Una risa baja y grave, moderada. Una risa que había ocupado mi misma cama durante dos años.

Tiky.

_Bookman…_

-Tiky –lo llamé-. No, Tiky.

A la luz del amanecer, Tiky siempre parecía aún más aterrador. Y su humor siempre más sádico y retorcido. Envolví a Lavi con mis brazos, quien no parecía ser capaz de moverse de mi lado.

-Sabía que lo arrastrarías fuera, Allen –dijo Tiky, con un tono satisfecho.

-¿Qué…?

Tiky cogió de la nuca a Lavi, y tiró de él hacia arriba. Lo miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo como un gato antes de comerse a un apetitoso ratón. El Bookman parecía completamente shockeado. Se miraban el uno al otro.

-Tiky, no –supliqué-. No, no.

El Noah me miró desde su orgullosa altura.

-Podría llevarme a la chica y, de hecho, lo había estado pensando –dijo, señalando a Lenalee, aún en la linde protectora del Edén-. Pero… Road me contó un secretito.

Rió, y yo me estremecí:

-No fuiste capaz de elegir entre tu deber de proteger a la Exorcista y al pirata… y el deber del Amor, ¿eh? Esperaste hasta el último momento para salvarlo en el Antiguo Arca, ¿recuerdas?

Miró al Bookman como si fuera basura.

-Y pensar que nos está traicionando por ti, y ni siquiera sabe quién eres.

Lavi quedó pálido. Todo quedó en silencio.

-Bien... –murmuró Tiky, y abrazó a Lavi, quedando su pecho contra la espalda del Bookman-. Me lo llevo como compensación a tus engaños de cada noche, Allen. Cuando despiertes como Noah, ni siquiera te importará si está vivo o muerto.

Lenalee gritó.

Lentamente, a cámara lenta, Tiky fue retrocediendo hasta la Puerta que le llevaba al Arca, con Lavi fuertemente pegado a su cuerpo. ¿Quizá disfrutaba de mi terror? ¿De mi incapacidad de moverme siquiera?

Observé cómo Tiky pasaba su dedo índice por el parche de Lavi, y cómo éste se estremecía. Acercó sus labios a su oído, y murmuró algo que, irónicamente, todos pudimos oír.

-_Ojo por ojo…_

La Puerta del Arca se cerró tras ellos. Y, por fin, pude gritar.


	6. Perfume en la noche

_Y, una vez más, servidora no quiere estudiar y decide subir capi a la 1:49 de la mañana. Seh… soy muy lista. Cuando suspenda psicología, odiaré a Tiky por sus interrupciones inoportunas, XD._

_Me hizo gracia que cada una de nosotras escribiésemos el nombre de Tiky de una manera distinta, XDD (Hoy le he visto por fin en doblaje español, y tiene una voz de seme semazo que asusta O.o)._

_En faaaaaaaaain, que me distraigo._

_Gracias por leer (y por aclarar conceptos, Rainy =]). Aquí está el sexto ^^_

**Capítulo 6: Perfume en la noche.**

_Flash-back._

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo Kanda exactamente?

Me miró:

-¿Por qué te interesa? Nunca te ha importado lo que dice Kanda.

Bufé, y me aparté un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos:

-Me importa lo que dice Kanda si nos incumbe a nosotros.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, y sabía que estaba pensando que yo era un paranoico sin remedio. Sonrió, e hizo círculos en mi mejilla con la punta de su dedo índice. Esperaba que así me olvidase de mi propia pregunta pero, evidentemente, no funcionó.

Suspiró:

-Ya sabes lo que desconfía de ti. No le hace mucha gracia todo esto.

Desvié la vista, incómodo.

-Y… ¿cómo lo sabe?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que algún día te volverías contra mí.

Bufé de nuevo y me incorporé, enfadado. Por una vez, Lavi parecía realmente serio. Creía en Kanda, siempre había creído en Kanda; incluso más que en mí. Para él, Kanda Yuu era como una especie de Oráculo que predecía cada uno de los movimientos a su alrededor. De verdad creía que me volvería contra él. Yo.

-Eso es una estupidez –espeté bruscamente.

Lavi me miró con tristeza:

-Ya lo hiciste una vez.

_/Flash-back._

Olía a brisa nocturna. A eso y a, quizá, perfume. Un perfume muy tenue, como si fuese la sombra ya pasada de un estallido. Sentía mi percepción alterada, todos mis pensamientos y sentidos embotados. No era capaz de racionar dónde estaba. Olisqueé con ganas aquel aroma y, en un impulso, abrí los ojos en toda su extensión.

Un par de mechones blancos y borrosos fue lo primero que captó mi vista. Sacudí la cabeza para retirarlos, mientras me iba acostumbrando a la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Reconocí la habitación incluso antes de completar la extracción de datos que hacía mi cerebro. Aquel cuadro. Aquel hombre deforme que sostenía un enorme ataúd, andando hacia delante, de perfil. Sin nada que lo obligase a parar.

Oí entonces una respiración y me volví hacia la ventana, donde la luz de la Luna aún batallaba contra la oscuridad de la estancia. Di gracias por no haber hecho mucho ruido cuando lo descubrí.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en una silla al parecer muy cómoda con los brazos y piernas cruzados. Estaba igual que siempre, no parecía cambiar nunca. Se había quedado dormido profundamente, y había apoyado la cabeza en el cristal. Entre sus manos se hallaba la cinta que le había sujetado el pelo, y comprendí que no había ido allí a vigilarme por órdenes, sino a esperar a que despertase. Y por eso se había dado la libertad de dormirse también. Debería sentirme frustrado por algo que se me escapaba, pero la completa relajación y paz en el rostro dormido de Kanda alejaba toda preocupación.

Me lo quedé mirando un rato más. Nunca lo había visto tan… natural. Torcí el gesto. Eso significaba que no me consideraba una amenaza, ¿verdad?

En ese justo momento, una sonrisa apareció en mis recuerdos, junto con el sonido tintineante de la risa más hermosa del mundo, y me erguí. Todos los recuerdos de la noche y el amanecer de aquel día se precipitaron como una cascada helada por mi mente y jadeé, envuelto en vergüenza y miedo.

-¡Kanda! –exclamé, y me lancé hacia él para despertarlo.

En un segundo, tenía a Mugen a dos centímetros de mi cuello, y la rapidez del Exorcista me había hecho caer de nuevo a la cama, agitado.

-¡Kanda! –lo volví a llamar, y sus ojos azules oscuros se fijaban en mí con precaución.

No retiró a Mugen de mi cuello, y me di cuenta de que mi propio arma Anti-Akuma había reaccionado, y mi garra rodeaba su brazo, impidiendo a su acero avanzar ni un centímetro más. Lo solté lentamente y desactive la Inocencia, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kanda retiró su espada de mi cuello, envainándola.

-Eres Allen ahora, ¿verdad?

Quedé en silencio un momento:

-Nunca he dejado de ser Allen, en verdad.

Kanda frunció el ceño, comprendiendo. Después, se sentó de nuevo en la silla, en su postura natural de indiferencia y yo me quedé allí, perdido y confuso, sin poder moverme de la cama. Lo miré:

-¿Dónde está Lavi?

-Tú dirás.

Me incorporé. Aquello no cuadraba. ¿Y Leverrier? A estas alturas ya debería haber pedido mi cabeza. ¿Y Lenalee? ¡Ella estaba en el claro! ¿Tampoco iba a venir Bookman a exigirme el paradero de su nieto? ¿Ni siquiera Komui a torturarme?

Kanda pareció leer mis pensamientos.

-La liaste bien gorda, Noah.

-No soy un jodid…

-Hemos tenido que hacer mil rodeos para que Leverrier permanezca en la ignorancia. Link sigue rondando por aquí, y se lo huele. Bookman ha tenido que abandonar la Orden hasta próxima misión, fingiendo que vuelven al Clan por sus asuntos.

Pestañeé, incrédulo:

-Oh.

Siguió mirándome fijamente, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos y de mi casi ausente marca. Le devolví la mirada, pero realmente no le estaba viendo. Mi mente estaba muy lejos, aterrorizaba por la ignorancia del paradero de Lavi, o por su propia vida.

-Estábamos muy bien sin ti –dijo Kanda, y me encogí involuntariamente en mi mismo, dolido-. Por lo menos habíamos aprendido a sobrellevar tu marcha. Justo cuando Lavi comenzaba a abrirse de nuevo, vuelves a aparecer. ¿Qué pretendías?

-Tenía una misión.

-¿Tirártelo?

-¡No! –negué, y me levanté de golpe, ofendido ante sus rudas maneras. Él sólo ladeó la cabeza, en un mudo gesto de desdén.

Pero yo podía entrever un brillo extraño en sus pupilas. Un brillo demasiado humano para él, demasiado natural. Algo parecido a la tristeza. ¿Es que Kanda podía realmente sentir emociones? Me reprendí a mí mismo. Kanda era frío, pero no era un monstruo. Aquí yo era el malvado, el asesino.

-Podrías haber muerto –susurró-. O haberlo matado. Incluso… podrías habernos asesinado a todos y habértelo llevado contigo. Y no le habrías hecho más daño del que le hiciste marchándote. Le rasgó, Allen. Nada le hizo tanto daño como que aceptases ser un Noah así, sin más. Simplemente ofreciéndote la mano una vez, aceptaste.

-Pensé que sería mejor así.

Él negó con la cabeza, ausente. Y me estremecí.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Ni te llegas a imaginar una ínfima parte de todo lo que le has hecho pasar estos dos años.

Y comenzó a contármelo, arrastrando las palabras, que se deslizaron sobre mi piel y sentidos como cristales rotos, infectando unas heridas aún abiertas, aunque olvidadas hacía tiempo.

Sin pretenderlo, me había convertido en mi peor pesadilla. Era un monstruo.

Un Noah, al fin y al cabo.


	7. Dolor y libros

_Ale, capítulo 7. Madre mía todo lo que llevo escrito ya! Hombre, he escrito cosas de 300 páginas, peor que un fic sólo de dos personas me ocupe más de 24 hojas me parece flipante, en serio, XD_

_Ichi__: ¿Qué si he oído la voz de Allen en español? T_______T, ¡si! ¡Yo hablo igual que él! Me cogí un trauma horrible, XD. Ahora cuando me cosplayee de Allen para el Expocómic de Madrid no me pueden decir que tengo voz de chica, ¡JÁ!_

_(Y a Kanda le pusieron voz de reprimido sexual… lalalala…)_

_Rainy__: Sí, el flash-back es eso. Iré metiendo flash-backs de distintas noches, aunque siempre alrededor de una sola noche =)._

_Y, sin más dilación…_

**Capítulo 7: Dolor y libros.**

_Flash-back._

-Suelta eso.

Alarmado, dejé el libro raído y sucio sobre su mesa. Él lo echó un vistazo, acariciando el lomo del libro, y luego me miró, entristecido.

-Te dije que no leyeses mis libros.

-Yo…

Sonrió cautelosamente:

-No importa –hizo una pausa-. Pero… no estoy preparado para compartir eso con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo.

Asentí, y me alejé un par de pasos del volumen.

-No me malinterpretes, ¿vale? Sería yo quien debiese disculparme. Esos libros son como un diario, una parte de mi vida y mi alma. Son la única característica que conservo como Bookman, dado que tú me devolviste los sentimientos.

Nos miramos, y sonreí tenuemente, algo nervioso por haber hecho algo tan malo para él.

-Algún día te dejaré leerlos. Quizá muy pronto –tomó el libro entre sus manos, aferrándolo como si fuese lo último que le quedase en la vida-. Si alguien los leyese sería como… estar desnudo. Desnudo y apaleado. Son mis secretos, mis batallas. Míos.

Asentí de nuevo, comprendiendo.

_/Flash-back._

-Leverrier lo mandó en tu búsqueda –comenzó a hablar Kanda, sin mirarme-. Aunque para la mayoría del mundo todo lo vuestro era un secreto, él era tan retorcido que lo adivinó todo a los dos días de tu partida. Leverrier quería que volvieras. Quería matarte con sus propias manos, quería observar cómo te convertías en un Caído ante sus narices. Sentirse superior apresando a un Noah. Pero Lavi volvió con las manos vacías y aún peor que antes.

Me senté de nuevo, y Kanda se giró para mirarme. Observé que la Luna había continuado su movimiento, puesto que su luz perlada no incidía en el mismo sitio que antes, y ahora se reflejaba en los irises del japonés. Él ni se inmutó.

-Leverrier nos espió, nos cuestionó y nos intentó aterrorizar física y psicológicamente. Lo consiguió con Lenalee, y con Lavi. Según su forma de pensar, nuestros lazos contigo eran tan intensos como para poder encontrarnos en cualquier sitio. Se equivocó, claro. Esa zorra de Leverrier siempre se equivoca contigo.

Tomó aire largamente.

-Bookman quiso llevárselo de vuelta al Clan, o a cualquier sitio donde Lavi no tuviese que lidiar con el escrutinio diario de Leverrier. Pero Lavi se negaba. Él seguía diciendo que volverías. Y que él iba a estar en la puerta siempre, esperando –bufó.

Supongo que había creído que aquello era una soberana estupidez. Kanda siempre había sabido que me iría, al final. Y el hecho de que Lavi siguiese allá donde quedaban recuerdos míos no le parecía muy inteligente. Se me contrajo el pecho, temblando.

-Lo primero fue dejar de sonreír –continuó-. No sonreía por nada. Después vino el dejar las bromas aparte, el tratarnos más cortésmente que amistosamente, como si no nos conociera. Al principio, Bookman estaba encantado con esto, porque parecía que Lavi por fin había aceptado su deber de Bookman, desterrando sentimientos. Pero era lo contrario. Lavi tenía _demasiados_ sentimientos. Y seguía saliendo a buscarte, claro. Acudía a cada misión, sin importarle si estuviese asignada para él, siempre esperando encontrarte.

Entonces, Kanda se levantó, y se sentó a mi lado. El colchón descendió unos centímetros con su peso. Adiviné que Kanda no quería ver más mi rostro. Maldito japonés que simulaba ser una estatua de piedra, y maldito japonés que en el fondo era un sentimental.

-Luego dejó de llamarnos por nuestros motes, y usaba nuestros apellidos. Se pasaba las tardes hablando con Hevlaska, obligándola a localizar tu Inocencia. Encontramos a muchos Compatibles gracias a él. Somos el doble de exorcistas ahora.

Y, en ese momento, llegó el golpe.

-Leverrier no lo vio suficiente. Y nos lo dijo claro. Según él, en algún momento debías de haber dejado de ser tú, y Lavi debía de saber cuando. Tenía razón.

Kanda me miró inquisitivamente. Sí. Leverrier había acertado en el punto justo. Aquella noche. Aquella noche en la que dejé de ser yo mismo, y pasaron miles de cosas antes de volver a despertar. Miles de cosas que no conseguía recordar, y que el Decimocuarto guardaba en el trocito de mi mente que sólo le pertenecía a él.

-Leverrier decidió revisar los cuadernos de Lavi.

Silencio. Una garra helada me oprimió el pecho, y dejé de respirar.

-¿Qué? –alcancé a gemir, y mi voz fue apenas un hilo de voz.

-Primero leyó sólo los que relataban sus años en la Orden. Dijo que podía ver cómo dejaban de ser completamente impersonales, simples datos, y comenzaban a centrarse en nosotros. En la muchacha de piernas como alas de mariposa, en el espadachín inmortal, el General desaparecido… pero nada sobre ti. Absolutamente nada.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome muy cansado. Abatido.

-Así que leyó todos. Desde el primero que escribió a los seis años. Nos ocultaba que lo que pasaba era que se había obsesionado con el mundo de Lavi, con todos los secretos que aprendía, con las guerras y sucesos que no saldrían publicados jamás en ningún otro libro. A cada uno que terminaba, Lavi hablaba menos. No salía de su cuarto, no nos miraba. No iba a misiones. Leverrier estaba absorbiendo a Lavi.

-Como estar desnudo –susurré, recordando las palabras del Bookman Júnior.

Kanda asintió.

-Es el punto débil de cualquier Bookman. Como entrar en su mente, incluso mucho más parecido a una vejación pública o una violación. Y Lavi le dejó hacer, convenciéndose de que Leverrier encontraría en sus escritos algo para traerte de nuevo. Se dejó leer y descubrir. Por eso son Bookmans, Allen: ellos SON libros. Ni piel, ni gestos, ni palabras. Libros.

Me llevé las manos a la cara. Estaba llorando. Me sentía egoísta. Había creído que Lavi afrontaría la vida tal como le llegaba, si preocupaciones. Sabía que me echaría de menos, pero también había creído que obedecería el único ruego que le había hecho. Pero, como había dicho antes… Lavi nunca atendía a razones cuando se trataba de mí.

-Hasta que encontró tu cuaderno.

Nos miramos.

-¿Mi… cuaderno?

-Lo había escondido a conciencia. Supongo que, como Bookman, no podía resistirse a escribir. Es su vida, escribir, observar, analizar, vivir y, de nuevo, escribir. No había nombres, fechas. Pero había características, lugares, inconfundibles. Supongo que él había estado planeando dártelo algún día. Leverrier se volvió loco de contento. Descubrió cada una de vuestras debilidades. Lo que os mantenía unidos. Y, finalmente, cuando vio que no pudo extraer nada más de ese cuaderno, Leverrier nos llamó a Lavi y a mí para ir a su despacho.

Respiró hondo, recuperando aliento.

-"_El Decimocuarto es un enemigo, Bookman. Un Noah. Así, mientras su vida se centra en destruir todas las demás, la tuya relata esas vidas destruidas._" –citó-. Eso fue lo que dijo. Y, acto seguido, tiró tu cuaderno a la chimenea. Lavi gritó y quiso sacarlo, pero lo detuve. Y supe porqué Leverrier me había llamado también a mí. Él había destruido parte de su "alma" en el fuego. Y yo había impedido que lo recuperase. Así, me convertía inevitablemente en un escudo tanto para Lavi como para Leverrier. Porque nosotros tres éramos los únicos que conocíamos la existencia de ese cuaderno. Leverrier quería borrar toda prueba de tu existencia. Nos impidió hablar de ti, o decir tu nombre. Quería que dejásemos a un lado lo que fuiste, que fueses realmente un Noah ante nuestros ojos.

Apreté los dientes fuertemente, conteniendo la rabia.

-Yo protegía a Leverrier de la rabia de Lavi y, a la vez, protegía a Lavi de sus propios recuerdos. A veces, aparecía en mi habitación, muy tarde, y simplemente preguntaba: "_¿Existió?_". Y yo asentía, y le hablaba de ti. Hasta esta noche no había vuelto a dar muestras de recordarte. Se lo veía venir. El otro día también me habló de ti.

Me estremecí. Entonces, Kanda, apoyó su mano en mi hombro, y alcé la vista para mirarlo. Comprendí entonces que, a base del sufrimiento continuo de Lavi, Kanda había aprendido a abrirse, a ser algo más humano. A sentir.

-Otro golpe en su alma y morirá, Allen.

Me quedé sin aire.


	8. Y se hizo la luz

_Juro que me comeré a un niño como no solucionen esto u.u. ¿Es que acaso soy a la única que se le enlaza el a un myspace de un niñato? T_T, que lo maten, ¡por Dios! Me ha costado la vida leer vuestros comentarios! _

_Pero los he leído, y gracias =)_

_Rainy__: es normal que el Lavi/Libros sea canon, XD. Es un Bookman, leñe. _

_Y, ale, el capítulo (por mí) esperado. En realidad los de Lavi son los que más me cuesta escribir, porque entiendo a Allen, pero no entiendo remotamente la forma de pensar de Lavi._

_Espero que os guste =)_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 8: Y se hizo la luz.**

_Flash-back_

-¿Allen…?

-Vaaaaaaya… –sonrió malévolamente, una mueca torcida y enmarañada en su rostro-. Mira a quién tenemos aquí…

_/Flash-back_

Me dolía todo.

Sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido quemado, curado y vuelto a quemar. Me escocía cada tendón escondido bajo mi piel. Aspiré aire entre los dientes en un quejido silencioso, intentando no moverme mucho. No abrí los ojos aún, no quería ver nada.

Me encontraba tumbado sobre algo frío y duro, algo que parecía no tener bordes, así que no era un lecho, por así decirlo. Pero tampoco era suelo, podía notarlo. Silbé, y noté como el sonido rebotaba en más de un sitio. Así pues, además de pequeña, la estancia debería ser bastante irregular. Fruncí el ceño, y recordé el tacto de los labios de Tiky contra mi oído.

_Ojo por ojo…_

Me estremecí, provocando una nueva ola de dolor difuso por todo mi cuerpo. A primera vista, podía parecer una frase de venganza, incluso de amenaza. Pero no. Me llevé una mano al ojo que había llevado cubierto hasta donde mi memoria alcanzaba. No recordaba haber paseado nunca por el Clan con aquella parte de mi rostro al descubierto. Siempre había sido un secreto, incluso en mi propia casa, con mis padres. También recordaba que ellos tenían algo parecido. Todos los adultos, y los que eran algo mayores que yo, tenían alguna señalización en el rostro. No los de mi generación salvo yo, sin embargo.

Comenzaba a hacer frío allí. Alguien me había despojado de mis prendas de abrigo, y sólo contaba con las botas, los pantalones piratas y el polo ajustado de siempre. Opté por seguir tendido un rato más, a cada segundo más inquieto; esperando que alguien recordase que estaba allí.

No se hicieron de rogar, y un sonido chirriante me alarmó de una puerta abriéndose. Sentí más que oí sus pasos, acercándose sin rodeo alguno a mí. Sentí su respiración aterciopelada chocando contra mi rostro.

-¿Estás despierto, Bookman? –reconocí la voz de Tiky, baja, suave, como si realmente no hubiese querido despertarme.

Dudé. Temía lo que podía hacerme y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no merecía la pena sostenerlo en el aire por más tiempo. Que terminase cuanto antes.

-Sí –respondí al fin, abriendo los ojos. Todo estaba envuelto en sombras, y no podía distinguir su figura del resto de la estancia.

Oí el chasquido de sus dedos contra mi oído, y de pronto se hizo la luz. No sabía exactamente de donde procedía aquel resplandor dorado, no había candelabro, fuego o lámpara, pero la luz existía, simplemente.

Era un habitáculo de dura piedra gris, tallado irregularmente, a pesar de que las cuatro esquinas se distinguían con facilidad. Yo me encontraba tendido en un rectángulo de piedra que salía directamente de la pared, y que llegaba a la altura de la cintura del Noah. Extrañamente, había un pequeño mueble de madera justo en frente de mi incómodo lugar de reposo, muy ornamentado y escrupulosamente tallado. No pensaba preguntar qué hacía aquello allí. Seguramente no querría saberlo.

Tiky se agachó y apoyó los codos en el borde de la protuberancia donde estaba tendido. Ladeó la cabeza, mirándome con esos ojos tan exactos a los de Allen.

Allen…

Tiky interrumpió el agradable hilo de mis pensamientos:

-¿Estás cómodo?

Bufé, irónico:

-No mucho, la verdad.

Rió por lo bajo:

-No te preocupes –respondió, dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Pronto se te olvidará si es cómodo o no.

Tragué saliva, advertido por esa amenaza velada. Sonrió.

-Te llamabas Lavi, ¿verdad?

No respondí.

-Una vez luché contra ti, ¿te acuerdas? En Edo. Me pareciste algo lento, a decir verdad, pero eras fuerte. Lo contrario que Allen. Aprovecha su rapidez para golpear con su debilidad. Hasta en eso sois contrarios.

-¿Qué diablos…?

Él dio una palmada, que resonó fuertemente en la habitación. Sonreía ampliamente, y eso me asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Vaya, Lavi, qué víctima más despistada. ¿No vas a preguntarme donde estamos?

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome totalmente embotado. Mis músculos no me respondían con efectividad.

-No tengo muchas ganas de saberlo…

-¡Bien! Entonces te lo diré: bienvenido a la sala preferida de Road.

-Déjame que adivine: ¿tortura?

Abrió mucho sus ojos dorados, los cuales contrastaban vivamente con el color de piedra de su piel. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-¿Tortura? –repitió-. ¿Por qué íbamos a querer torturarte?

Eso me pilló desprevenido, y él rió ante mi gesto de desconcierto. Entonces… entonces me iban a matar directamente. Bueno, no estaba mal. Cerraría los ojos y recordaría su rostro. O, mejor, miraría los ojos del Noah hasta el final, recordando en ellos el nuevo color de los de Allen.

-¿No va a venir Road…?

-¿A qué?

Me costaba hablar. Sentía la lengua pesada, como un trapo. También el raciocinio se me hacía difícil.

-A meterse en mi cabeza, ¿no? Como en el Antiguo Arca.

-Oh… –suspiró Tiky-. Te refieres a cuando se hizo pasar por Allen y te hizo matarlo en tu mente, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

-Eso fue realmente impresionante, chico. No creímos que harías daño a Allen, aunque fuese simplemente una imagen.

Me encogí de hombros:

-Fue fácil –me enorgullecí-. Ese Allen me miraba como a un amigo. Evidentemente nadie puede fingir con sus ojos. Ni siquiera vosotros, Noah.

Silencio. Tiky estaba serio, mirándome. Pensando en mis palabras, quizá. Pasó una gris mano por mi cabello, e hizo resbalar mi bandana negra hasta mi cuello. El pelo me tapaba parcialmente la vista, pero no me moví. Él mismo se encargó de apartarlos lentamente.

-Nadie puede fingir con los ojos –repitió.

Nuevo silencio.

-Te aseguro que aprendió a hacerlo muy bien –comentó-. O quizá es que no me veía a mí cuando me miraba. Puede que simplemente viese al Bookman, ¿no crees?

Lancé una carcajada seca:

-No lo creo, lo _sé_.

-Bien.

En ese momento, Tiky dejó mi pelo, y subió mi camiseta hasta dejar al descubierto mi estómago.

-¿Qué…? –protesté, e intenté detenerle, pero mis brazos eran pesados y lentos, reacios a moverse, y el Noah los apartó de un manotazo.

-¿Qué me has… dado? –gemí, al comprender que estaba completamente inmovilizado. Si ya de por sí era lento, drogado lo era aún más.

Tiky apoyó su mano izquierda en mi vientre. La dejó allí, quieta, extendida. Estaba fría, y me encogí instintivamente. No me miró. Ambos nos quedamos observando el contraste de nuestra piel. Gris, tostado.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Te devolveremos después a la Orden. Si es que después puedes volver a ser tú mismo, claro.

-Yo siempre…

-Eso ya lo veremos –me cortó.

Y sonrió lascivamente.


	9. Hit

_Capítulo 9. Subo esto porque acabo de ver a un Lavi real y de carne y hueso medio desnudo y, no sé, como que me han entrado ganas de seguir, XDD_

_Para mí, Tiky no siente nada más allá que su propia satisfacción y cariño por sus familiares. Punto. Lo que siente por Allen es una mezcla de irritación, atracción y cariño fraternal de Noah._

_Estoy pensando en probar alguna pareja nueva en alguna otra historia, quizá Yullen o Lavanda. ¿Qué pensáis?_

_Sobre la personalidad de Allen… sí, sé que, para lo normal que estoy leyendo por estos lares, mi Allen es un poco Ooc. Pero también hay que ponerse en su lugar. Ha pasado dos años fuera, ha visto cómo se iba convirtiendo en Noah y cómo toda su vida, desde su físico hasta la forma de moverse y hablar cambiaban hasta modelarse en la del Decimocuarto. Igual que está pasando en el manga, Allen está cambiando. No es un niño inocente, tiene sus dieciocho, cachis. Os pido que le dejéis un poco de tiempo. Además, me cuesta mucho escribir como si fuese él, lo considero mi álter-ego versión inocente, XD _

**Capítulo 9: Hit.**

_Flash-back_

Aspiré el olor de su pelo suelto. El lento vaivén de su cuerpo contra el mío me hacía cerrar los ojos y abandonarme a mí suerte, una suerte siempre resplandeciente si era la que compartía con él. Sujetaba fuertemente su bandana en mi mano, un tacto de terciopelo que me ataba al mundo.

Algo mordió mi corazón, y me sobresalté. Abrí la boca para gritar, para decir algo, pero mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando por sí solo ante Lavi, mientras aquellos dientes mentales iban desgarrando mi alma. Apreté mis dedos en su pelo. Otro desgarre, y olvidé mi nombre. Otro más, y olvidé el reflejo de mi propia imagen. Otro: no reconocía a la persona que tenía delante. Descuartizando recuerdos, alma y vida. Descuartizándome.

_Ya es hora de dejarme pasear un rato, Allen._

Sí que reconocí esa voz. Esa voz grave pero que, indiscutiblemente, tenía toda mi tonalidad y mi cadencia. Mi voz. La voz del Decimocuarto, despertando.

Lavi me miró a los ojos, y todo se volvió negro para mí, para Allen, y el Noah besaba al Bookman, echándome a latigazos de mi propio cuerpo.

_/Flash-back_

Aquella fue la primera vez que dejé de ser Allen, el Exorcista, para pasar a ser el Decimocuarto Noah. No era capaz de recordar nada de lo que había hecho en aquel lapso de tiempo pero, cuando volví a nacer en mi cuerpo, Lavi estaba tirado en el suelo, mirándome con terror, y se cubría la parte derecha de su rostro con una mano. Y su parche estaba en mis manos.

Fruncí el ceño. Kanda y yo andábamos por los pasillos oscuros y amplios de la Orden, en silencio. Nos dirigíamos al despacho de Komui, quien me había citado personalmente. Me había citado a mí solo, pero Kanda parecía haberse convertido en una extensión de mi cuerpo.

-Kanda… ¿no deberías dejarme ir ya?

No me miró.

-¿Para que piensen que te escapaste de tu habitación y te dispones a matarlos a todos? Mejor prevenir que curar, moy… Allen, ¿nunca te lo dijo tu madre?

Eso me dolió, aunque no supe exactamente por qué. Me mordí el labio inferior, perdido:

-Mi madre nunca me dirigió la palabra. Pero Maná me decía eso constantemente.

-Y nunca lo aprendiste –adivinó Kanda.

Atravesamos el vestíbulo, y me eché la capucha del uniforme de exorcista que me habían prestado. Me sentía extrañamente a gusto con aquello puesto, aunque se alejaba bastante de la comodidad que ofrecía uno de esos uniformes hechos a medida. Era bonito, el nuevo diseño. Una mezcla bien equilibrada entre el segundo que había probado y aquel tercero tan extraño.

Sentía la mirada de algunos Buscadores fijas en mí. Muchos eran nuevos, pero los antiguos entreveían mi indiscreto pelo blanco. Y pronto los siseos teñidos de curiosidad llenaron el vestíbulo y los corredores.

-¡No, Tooya! –oí una voz delante de mí, candente, suave, ligera, alegre-. ¡Tendré cuidado!

Evidentemente, Lenalee no era despistada, pero si tenía una categoría y un rango suficiente como para considerarse superior a otros Exorcistas, y tener la altanería de ignorarlos. Aunque, cuando chocó contra mí y la sostuve para evitar que cayese, dejamos de ser Exorcistas. Dejamos de ser lo que éramos en aquel momento.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, con la mirada de sus ojos violetas en los míos. De nuevo el reflejo del oro en sus pupilas. Se quedó pálida, y echó un rápido vistazo a Kanda, quien no le devolvió la mirada.

Lentamente, alargó la mano y apartó la capucha de mi cabeza. El murmullo casi ensordecedor que se formó en aquel momento era palpable. Todos habían oído hablar del Noah Exorcista. El Servidor de Dios en el Arca. El Destructor del Tiempo. Allen, el poseedor del Clowned Crown. Allen, el Decimocuarto. Todos esos nombres eran yo, y yo era parte de todos ellos. Era una Leyenda por allí, un mal sueño para los nuevos Exorcistas.

Adiviné lo que iba a pasar sólo una décima de segundo antes de que su bofetada resonase como miles de ellas en el recibidor. No me moví, sin dejar de mirar su rostro de rabia, frustración y pena. Lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

Otro impacto amenazó con dejarme aturdido. Ella levantó la mano una tercera vez, convulsionándose en sus sollozos internos; pero Kanda detuvo su mano.

-Lenalee… –susurré, desviando la vista. Sabía que la mejilla izquierda se estaba tornando roja, y escocía de sobremanera.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus delgados brazos rodeando mi cuello, y su cara hundida en mi hombro. Sollozaba, apretándose fuertemente contra mí. Correspondí su abrazo como tantas otras veces en el pasado, acariciando con timidez su renovado cabello.

Se separó de mí, con los ojos hinchados y rojizos. Sorbió por la nariz y se irguió, fingiendo no haberse derrumbado ante mí. Sus manos aún seguían apoyadas en mi pecho. Me miró a los ojos.

-Allen –dijo.

-Allen –afirmé.

Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a los Buscadores que nos espiaban descaradamente.

-¿Qué estáis mirando? –les gritó-. ¡Moveos!

Obedecieron al instante, asustados. Ella continuaba pálida. Retornó sus pupilas a mí:

-¿Qué te han hecho?

-Nada, tranquila.

Agarró mi ropa fuertemente entre sus frágiles dedos:

-Creemos en ti porque nuestros golems grabaron lo ocurrido. Todos vimos como intentaste impedir que se lo llevara.

Entonces, algo dorado llamó mi atención. Revoloteaba sobre la cabeza de la Exorcista, inquieto, esperando a que me fijase en él.

Lenalee siguió el rastro de mi mirada:

-¡Oh! –sonrió amargamente-. Siempre andaba con Lavi, pero en los últimos días se vino conmigo.

Timcanpy voló directo a mí, y lo acuné en el hueco de mis manos. Enroscó su cola y plegó sus alas allí, dispuesto a quedarse un largo tiempo en esa posición. Lo atraje hacia mi rostro, tan cerca, que mi respiración empañaba su superficie bruñida.

Bufé.

-Hay que encontrarlo –susurré, y Lenalee asintió.

Alguien nos interrumpió:

-Vaya… así que eras tú quien ha revolucionado todo esto, ¿eh?

La Exorcista se volvió, alarmada, y yo miré por encima de ella. Hace dos años, lo había considerado un aliado, incluso un amigo leve. Pero ahora había crecido y parecía haberse centrado aún más en su deber. Su pelo rubio ahora era corto, aunque los dos círculos rojos de su frente seguían allí, intactos.

-Link.

-Noah.

Fruncí el ceño:

-¿Le importaría acompañarme, señor Decimocuarto?

Apreté los dientes con rabia.


	10. Bookman

_Capítulo 10. Acabo de terminar el capítulo 13, y me maldigo, maldigo dos veces porque he parado el ritmo de escritura. Bah. Da igual, esto no se va a quedar a medias, lo prometo._

_No tengo mucho más que decir. POV de Lavi._

_Gracias por leer ^^_

**Capítulo 10: Bookman.**

-¿Sabes? Los Noah nos diferenciamos por los sentimientos principales de los humanos.

Lo miré, sin decir nada. Su mano seguía apoyada en mi vientre, sin ningún gesto violento que delatase que sufriría después.

-Yo, por ejemplo, soy el Noah del Placer.

Reí fingidamente:

-No me digas –me burlé.

No siguió mi broma:

-Lulubell es la lujuria, la lascivia.

-¿A quién no le entraría lujuria con semejante mujer? –le corté de nuevo.

Siguió sin hacerme caso:

-Road representa los Sueños. Skin soportaba todo el odio de Noah. Jasdevi nos unía a todos con sus lazos. Irizle era el Noah del miedo.

Me estremecí ante ese último nombre, e intenté que no se notase.

-Irizle era una persona muy curiosa, ¿verdad, Lavi? Y muy bella en su forma humana. Ojos grises verdosos, pelo castaño, adorable… y tremendamente afectable. Se aterrorizaba hasta de su propia sombra. Pero era adorable cuando gritaba de terror. Muy sugestivo, ¿no lo piensas así?

-No hables de Irizle –le corté, casi escupiendo las palabras.

El Noah del Placer sonrió seductoramente:

-Oh, había olvidado el rencor que le tenéis los Bookmans a Irizle. Pero, tranquilo. Ella ya está muerta. No pudo soportarlo más. Su frágil cuerpo era otra incomodidad para su asustadiza alma y, simplemente, se apagó.

Me quedé pálido:

-¿Muerta…? –repetí, con un hilo de voz. Sin pretenderlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntarias. Como aquella vez, en el Clan, cuando niños, padres y abuelos comenzamos a llorar a la vez sin una razón fija. Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Irizle hizo un buen trabajo con todos vosotros. Supongo que nunca se sintió tan segura como con aquel humano –escupió la palabra "humano", con desdén-. Seguro que ni se imaginaba lo que estaba creando.

Desvié la vista.

-Largas vidas… ojos claros… pelo lacio y resplandeciente… rostros bonitos, cuerpos atléticos. Y una memoria prodigiosa. Una memoria que registraba cada rasguño en la superficie del mundo. Extraños seres, los Bookmen. Nacisteis en los albores del mundo por el amor entre la Noah del miedo y un guerrero valeroso. Y seguís conservando los genes de los descendientes de Noé. Aunque cada vez más débiles, por lo que puedo ver.

Se inclinó más sobre mí, y no retiré la mirada de sus ojos. No sonreía esta vez, sólo parecía intrigado, como un niño pensando la manera de abrir su regalo de cumpleaños sin romper el brillante envoltorio.

-No tendrás que preocuparte más por nosotros, Noah –dije, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la tela de mi parche-. Yo soy el último. Los otros de mi generación son completamente humanos.

Hizo un puchero:

-Qué triste… qué triste… ni humano, ni Noah. Un alma perdida en un mundo donde sólo quedas tú.

Deshizo el nudo que ataba el parche a mi rostro, y lo observé envuelto por sus dedos grises, alejándolo de mí. Sabía lo que estaba viendo Tiky.

Unos irises bicolores. El izquierdo, completamente verde, simple, humano. El derecho, como un secreto mal guardado, era brillantemente dorado. Dorado, como los ojos de Allen. Como los de Tiky, y como los de Road. Incluso como los del Conde. Como todos los irises semidivinos de los Noah. Los ojos de Irizle, en verdad.

Con aquella pupila descubierta, mi percepción y vista aumentó a pasos agigantados. Su rostro se hizo más nítido, y podía apreciar cada disimulada arruga en su camisa. Un color nuevo, desconocido, se sumó a los otros siete. Era bonito, pero no tenía nombre. El color Noah, quizá. Más tarde, la Ciencia lo llamaría ultravioleta.

-Qué bonito –susurró, pasando la yema de su dedo índice por mi párpado inferior. De pronto, jadeé. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

Sonrió torcidamente.

-Los Bookmans no le teméis a nada, al contrario que ella. Sólo teméis al propio miedo. Teméis morir, sufrir. Por eso una de vuestras reglas primordiales es no ser NADIE. Si no eres nadie, tampoco otro nadie podrá herirte. Si no sientes nada, tampoco sentirás miedo. Si no tienes nombre, nadie volverá a por ti, y no habrá despedidas. Muy coherente.

Mi respiración se agitaba, y una sensación de sofoco comenzaba a tomar territorio en mi cuerpo. Sacudí la cabeza, empezando a confundirme.

-¿Qué coñ…?

Tiky se inclinó sobre mí, y acarició mi mejilla lentamente. Una nueva oleada de confusión y calor se deslizó por mi piel. Mi mente pensaba, mi cuerpo no.

-Oh, ¿nadie te lo dijo?

Me forcé en abrir los ojos y mirarlo, aunque ellos casi se negaban a obedecerme. Sentía el rubor en mis propias mejillas, comenzaba a hiperventilar. Y aquello sólo podía ser una cosa. La mano de Tiky seguía inocentemente posada en mi vientre, y ahora parecía arder al contacto con mi piel.

El primer gemido ahogado escapó entre mis labios.

-Soy el Noah del Placer –reiteró-. Como tal, también puedo trasmitir esa cualidad a otros con sólo tocarlos.

-No –me negué, comprendiéndolo de golpe. Un terror totalmente racional se entremezclaba con el placer que se incrementaba en mi cuerpo.

-Sí –rió-. Voy a hacer que te retuerzas de gozo sin tocarte más que con ésta mano de aquí. Y lo repetiremos las veces que haga falta, hasta que caigas rendido. ¿Qué te parece?

Gemí por respuesta, y apreté fuertemente los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía estar pasando. Pero un nuevo y delicioso pinchazo se trasladó a mi entrepierna, y me llevé las manos a la cara, ocultándome.

Jadeé, y creí arder en mi propio fuego involuntario.


	11. Stigma

_Sólo diré: Cross *¬*… amo a Cross. Aunque va mucho por detrás que Allen, Lavi y Kanda. A Kanda le odio, pero tiene un nosequé u, como en el manga le medio marginan hasta el tomo 10, pues una se apiada de él. Y, bueno, Allen y Lavi… no hay comentarios, son geniales._

_Me gustó escribir este capítulo, y me costó un poco, y eso que no era largo. El largo es el 13, juas. Pero no tan largo como los que leo por aquí O.o A mí los capis me ocupan 3 o 4 hojas a Word, pero veo que aquí la peña hace capítulos de 10 hojas, menudo panzón a escribir. O quizá soy yo, que me empeño en meter cada POV en un capítulo y, claro, me quedan muy cortos._

_Bueno, ya no me enrollo más =). D. Gray Man no es mío. Si lo fuese, metería más yaoi subliminal del que hay (Porque lo hay, implícito, y por un tubo!)._

**Capítulo 11: Stigma.**

Lenalee tomó mi mano de forma resuelta, y seguimos a Link por los pasillos. Kanda nos siguió también, y pronto se nos fueron uniendo otras muchas personas vestidas con uniformes de Exorcista. Notaba sus miradas directas, o escondidas tras capuchas y flequillos, pero no podía reaccionar ante ellas. No era miedo por Leverrier, sabía que acabaría causándome daño hiciese lo que hiciese. Era miedo por el Exorcista ausente, el Bookman a quien no parecían haber mandado a nadie a buscar.

Éramos quince en total, y me sorprendió ver que todos éramos Exorcistas, personas compatibles con la exigente Inocencia. Recordé que era Lavi quien los había descubierto, y cerré los ojos pesadamente.

-Esto… Kanda –oí una voz delicada tras de mí. Contuve el volverme-. ¿Es él?

-¿Humm?

-El moyashi al que siempre maldices.

Oí a Kanda bufar con desdén, y no supe como interpretar eso.

-Sólo a un brote de habas como él se le ocurriría presentarse en el Cuartel del enemigo, por Dios.

Luego, una pequeña risa femenina, y no pude evitar volverme. Ella me miró, con unos ojos de un color entre el gris y el verde, muy oscuros. Llevaba la capucha puesta, pero podía llevar a entrever un flequillo diagonal de un claro castaño, una piel clara y una sonrisa bien amplia. Parecía ser europea, del norte, aunque sus ojos mostraban un muy leve deje asiático. Kanda miraba hacia el lado opuesto, mientras ella tenía su cuerpo extrañamente girado hacia él. Sabía que debía olerme algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Ella me tendió la mano, sin dejar de andar.

-Hola, señor…

-… Allen –concluí. ¿Acaso los nuevos ni siquiera sabían mi nombre? Leverrier me había hecho desaparecer a conciencia, entonces.

-Yo soy Landa –sonrió ella.

-Landa Yui –corrigió Kanda entonces.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada:

-Sólo Landa. Nada de Yui.

Lenalee rió a mi lado ante mi rostro de desconcierto. Landa me miró, aún con gesto molesto ante la intervención del japonés:

-No te preocupes, moy… Allen. Estamos de tu parte.

-Lo estarás tú –oímos una voz grave entre el grupo, pero no dio la cara.

Un carraspeo interrumpió nuestra charla, y nos volvimos hacia Link. Habíamos llegado a la Sala de Reuniones, la cual había abierto sus imponentes puertas. Desde dentro nos observaban muchos pares de ojos. Komui estaba serio, sentado justo al lado de Bak, que clavó sus ojos oscuros en mí con preocupación. También estaba allí el verdadero Bookman, al parecer vuelto de su huída al Clan, y los cuatro Generales. Espera… ¿los cuatro?

-Maestro… –susurré, pero él no se volvió a mirarme.

Era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, y pude verlo con toda su extensión. También vi las muletas a su lado, y el vacío por debajo de su cintura bajo la túnica. Tragué saliva, comprendiendo que a mi Maestro le faltaba la pierna derecha. Quizá fue del ataque, antes de que desapareciese de la Orden. Justo después de decirme quién era yo.

-Todo va bien –dijo entonces Cross, sin siquiera mirarme.

Avancé un paso hacia él, pero Link puso firmemente una mano en mi pecho, frenándome.

-¿Qué coño…?

-Tranquilo, Decimocuarto –dijo la voz fría y burlona de Leverrier. Lo miré con odio y rabia-. Tu Maestro está bien. Sólo algo… indispuesto.

Algo raro estaba pasando allí. Bookman apoyó una huesuda y morena mano en el hombro de Cross Marian. Fruncí el ceño. Todo el mundo quedaba en silencio, alternando miradas entre Aprendiz y Maestro.

-Al final, todo se sabe –murmuró Cross, e hizo intento de levantarse. Avancé firmemente para ayudarlo, receloso y, ésta vez, nadie me lo impidió. Tomé su brazo y coloqué las muletas bajo sus codos. Por alguna razón, no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Sentía el oxígeno pesado a mí alrededor, como si se negase a entrar en mis pulmones, pero aún así estaba hiperventilando.

-Eh, chaval –dijo-. Dile hola al viejo, ¿no?

Alcé la vista lentamente para mirarlo, dudoso. Una larga sonrisa amarga y sarcástica cruzaba su joven rostro, y sus gafas de media luna relucían bajo la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Pero había algo más en el rostro de mi Maestro. Algo que había estado siendo mantenido oculto bajo media máscara blanca.

Me guiñó un ojo dorado, tremendamente dorado. Inconfundiblemente dorado. Brillantemente dorado. Malévolamente dorado.

Entonces, sentí algo extraño. Oí el sonido de diferentes aceros al ser desenfundados, brillos de diferentes colores llenando la sala. Alargué la mano hacia aquellas pupilas bicolores. Aquel "algo" volvía a morderme por dentro. Me resistí, y Cross me tomó de las manos. Leverrier avanzó un paso.

-¡CROSS!

-¿Allen?

Muchas, muchas voces resonando en mi cabeza.

_Bookmen, traidores… traidores… y tan sumamente confiables…_

Como una lenta avalancha de nieve, mi esencia de Noah alcanzaba todos mis músculos, mis células, mis nervios. Cross apretaba fuertemente mis manos con las suyas, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. El Decimocuarto se revelaba a mi control. Despertaba. Pero no quería rendirme. Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie. Yo era Allen, el Exorcista. Yo no era Decimocuarto, el Noah.

-No… quiero… matar –articulé con sumo esfuerzo.

Cross sonrió amablemente, y me pareció muy extraño:

-No lo harás esta vez, Allen.

-¿Prom… tid…?

-Prometido.

Y me dejé devorar por el Decimocuarto, sin desviar la mirada del color burdeos del iris izquierdo de mi Maestro, ignorando aquel amarillo que desconocía su porqué.

Mientras caía en el fondo de mí mismo, sentí cómo Leverrier avanzaba hacia nosotros. El Decimocuarto y yo lo miramos, sin rabia, aún nos estábamos adaptando a aquella separación. Nos gritaba, parecía aterrorizado. Eso nos gustó. Sonreímos. Mi Maes… el General Cross Marian también nos miraba, y parecía satisfecho. Él sabía que éramos fuertes. Todo el mundo estaba en pie.

Y, entonces, un enorme reguero de sangre manchó el rostro y cuello de Leverrier, y todo quedó en silencio. Aspiramos esa sangre. Reconocíamos aquella textura, aquel olor. Era claramente sangre Noah, teñida de humano por casi diecinueve años.

Cohibidos, confusos, perdidos, triunfantes, nos llevamos la mano derecha a la frente. Allí estaba, inconfundible. La primera de las cruces se había abierto abruptamente en nuestra frente, y no paraba de sangrar. Observamos el rojo líquido en nuestros dedos, y desviamos nuestros ojos dorados hacia Leverrier.

-Usted ya no nos controla –dijimos, nuestra voz era una, nuestros pensamientos también. Completamente unidos en cuerpo y alma. Allen, el Noah. Decimocuarto, el Exorcista. Lo éramos todo y todo era nuestro. Sentimos el estremecimiento de Leverrier, y sonreímos.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor. Éramos dueños de todo aquello. La parte Noah de nosotros echaba de menos su individualidad, y a su familia. La parte humana de los dos se sentía segura y en su lugar. Pero a ambos nos faltaba algo. Algo que nuestra familia malvada se había llevado, y algo a quien estaban haciendo mucho daño.

Aspiramos hondo. Leverrier se había alejado a grandes zancadas de nosotros, y Link le limpiaba nuestra sangre. Escupimos a sus pies.

-Pronto estaréis completamente unidos, y dejareis de pensar doble.

Miramos al Gener… Bookman. ¿Bookman?, se sorprendió mi humanidad. Un Bookman renegado, hechicero, Exorcista General. Noah, humano. Un descendiente de Irizle.

Irizle, nuestra linda, linda princesa.

Nos volvimos hacia el resto de Exorcistas y Supervisores. Algunos nos miraban con temor, otros con respeto. Otros con preocupación. Y otros con sumisión.

Avanzamos hacia ellos, y Cross nos siguió. Lenalee avanzó un paso que retrocedió después. Kanda no se había inmutado. Lo miramos, alzamos una ceja inquisitivamente hacia él. Ambos nos había sentidos siempre inferiores a él. Ahora ya no.

-¿Qué? –espetó él, mirándome con indiferencia-. No ha cambiado nada. Simplemente, ahora hay dos moyashis en un mismo cuerpo. Muy incómodo.

Tomamos la tela de su pecho y tiramos de ella, hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Estrechó sus ojos rasgados.

-Soy Allen, maldito Bakanda –siseé, apretando fuertemente su ropa entre mis dedos.

El japonés y yo sonreímos irónicamente, mirándonos a los ojos, y él me limpió la sangre de la frente de un gesto rudo y rápido.

-Vuelvo a ser enemigo del enemigo público número uno –comenté sarcásticamente.

Él bufó, encantado.


	12. V

_Se nota que es época de exámenes, ¿eh? La gente no sube chapter, la gente no los lee, no hay reviews y tampoco emoción de última hora por un último capítulo ;_;_

_Odio estas fechas, ¡quiero verano!_

_Bueno… al fin el capítulo 12. Ahora empieza realmente lo bueno. Bueno, en realidad comenzó en el 11, pero como yo escribí el 12 antes que el 11 siempre me parece que es al revés =)_

_Nunca quise hacer un relato erótico te este capítulo, aunque hay retazos, por supuesto, porque no deja de ser sexo. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con dicha práctica en la realidad, oi, XD _

_PD: Esto NO es Yullen T_T_

**Capítulo 12: V.**

_Violación. Palabra que empieza por V y acaba en tragedia._

Rió quedamente, mientras sus dedos tamborileaban en la lisa piel de mi estómago. No era un sentimiento intenso, más bien como el camino cuesta arriba, lento, pero constante. Con esa sensación de que hacía falta sentir más. Pero yo no quería que aquel ser retorcido e infame siguiese jugando con mis sensaciones. Quería que parase. YA.

Una vez, mi madre había dicho que se alegraba de que yo fuese un niño. Yo tenía doce años, y había vuelto a casa a por unos tomos del abuelo. Me enteré de que el Clan Bookman había sido atacado recientemente, y que mis propias amigas de la infancia habían sido atacadas sexualmente, junto con las que consideraba mis hermanas mayores. En la aldea se respiraba un miedo ancestral que había sido despertado por aquellos hombres de armadura. Pero nadie se vengó. Porque los Bookman no teníamos sentimientos, y aprendíamos del dolor. Ellas quedaron reducidas a simples humanas debido al dolor y al trauma causado. Y fue cuando realmente fui consciente de que, hiriendo nuestro cuerpo, se podía herir nuestra mente. Y eso me aterrorizó más que cualquier otra cosa.

Mi abuelo y yo visitamos guerras. Muchas, muchas guerras. Y nadie se percataba de quien salía mayoritariamente herido eran los niños y las mujeres. Los hombres morían luchando o protegiendo a sus familias, pero ellas no morían. Cargaban hasta su muerte con el sobrecogimiento de haber sido violadas quizá por más de un soldado. Yo también me alegraba de haber nacido niño. No tenía ese peligro. Podía hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quisiera, y ninguna mujer podía vejarme físicamente. Incluso tenía esto en mente cuando el Viejo Zhu diseñó mi arma Anti-Akuma. Quería algo lejano a mí. Algo que impidiese que mis oponentes se acercasen a mí. Nada de tocarme si yo no quería. Un enorme martillo que cambiaba su forma a su antojo fue la perfección.

Claramente, no pensé en otros hombres.

Tiky sonrió torcidamente, y paré un sollozo que me rondaba por el pecho, el cual era incapaz de salir, frenazo por lo intenso del placer que me daba el Noah.

En ese momento, Tiky recorrió mi rostro con sus dedos, y lo sentí atravesar mi piel. Podía ver cómo hundía su mano en mi cara, sorteando arterias, músculos, hueso y tendones; directo a mi cerebro.

-Exploremos un poco más, ¿quieres?

Algo presionó en mi cabeza e, inconscientemente, reí levemente.

-No, no es aquí –lo oí murmurar-. ¿Aquí…?

Un torrente de frío se mezcló en mi piel con su calor. Tiky observaba mis emociones, curioso. Parecía ser que estaba probando conmigo lo que podía estimular distintas partes del cerebro.

Presionó de nuevo y grité, arqueándome bruscamente. Aquello había sido demasiado intenso. No retiró ninguna de sus dos manos, presionando aquel punto donde se concentraban todas mis fantasías, el lugar justo donde guardaba todo lo que movilizaba mi cuerpo hacia otro. La parte más salvaje y animal de un simple ser humano.

Mi parte racional sintió náuseas. Lo peor no era ser violado. Lo peor no era ser manejado, usado y vejado. Lo peor era responder a ello con tal facilidad, apretando fuertemente una rodilla contra otra para crear tensión, evitar que aquella exaltación siguiese excitándome. Otra presión, y clavé las uñas en la piedra, callándome otro grito lascivo.

Unos labios ajenos atrajeron los míos. Me sentía fuera de control, y sólo notaba las manos de Tiky recorriendo ya todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar de proporcionar aquel sentimiento basto continuamente. Lo besé con ganas, lo mordí, exploré su boca y jugueteé con su lengua, sin posibilidad de pensar siquiera.

Mi espalda en la piedra de nuevo, y él sobre mí. Me aplastaba contra la superficie con violencia, con todo su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarme.

-No… –susurré contra sus labios.

Me miró, interrogante.

-No me hagas esto –supliqué-. Por favor… por favor…

Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de desearlo ni un solo segundo. Así que él siguió con su tarea, desatendiendo mis súplicas teñidas de gemidos y jadeos sin aire. Más allá de todo placer, me sentía estúpido, jamás había suplicado por mi vida, pero ahora me veía capaz de suplicar por mi propio cuerpo.

Entonces, cerré los ojos, y todo era más bonito. Podía imaginar así, y ganar terreno. Podía imaginar que no estaba allí, y que Tiky no era en realidad Tiky. Eché los brazos a su cuello y franqueé su cintura con mis piernas, con los ojos cerrados. Lo besé, hundiendo las manos en su pelo rizado.

-Abre los ojos, Lavi.

-No.

Las oleadas aumentaron, y obedecí. Era irónico pensar que sólo se me domaba a través de orgasmos. Era muy primitivo. Y efectivo.

-Déjame… pensar en…

-No. Sólo tú y yo.

Sentí que estallaría de un momento a otro, y él no ayudaba nada a mi autocontrol desnudándome, ciertamente. Tampoco cuando su mano se deslizó a algún lado de mi cuerpo donde sabía no debería permanecer, y todo pareció presionar mi cabeza violentamente. Seguían las súplicas cortadas por gemidos, y los ojos dolorosamente abiertos.

Y, de pronto, nada de tela quedó sobre nuestros cuerpos. Tampoco importaba, al final. Sólo quería terminar con ello de una vez, con esa sensación que me elevaba al Paraíso de todos los infames, para después caer en un Infierno de remordimientos.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, y su mano bajó por mi espalda, buscando y encontrando. Oía su propia respiración en mis oídos. Estallaría allí mismo.

-A Allen le dolerá mucho esto –comentó entonces, y me encogí-. Pero él se lo buscó, usando su poder contigo.

-¿Humm…?

-El Decimocuarto es el Noah del Amor. Igual que yo te hago sentir esto… –gemí, alertado por un nuevo brote de placer-. Él hace que a cada momento te enamores más. Mucho más efectivo que la lujuria o el placer, por supuesto.

-Eso no es…

En una milésima de segundo, mi cuerpo dejó de sentir. El placer desapareció de golpe, siendo sustituido por el dolor real de golpes y frío. Pero Tiky seguía allí, sonriendo diabólicamente. Me aterroricé.

Y entró dentro de mí con fuerza, con violencia. Desprovisto de todo sentimiento de deseo, mi cuerpo respondió al dolor. Grité, mientras él me hacía chocar contra el suelo, y seguía rasgándome física y psicológicamente. Él reía, deleitándose con mi sufrimiento y mis intentos fútiles de alejarlo. Cada vez con más saña, clavando sus uñas, mordiendo mis labios. Dolor, sólo dolor.

Entonces, todo terminó.

Rió una sola vez en mi oído, como quien ha ganado una victoria difícil. Lentamente se separó de mí dejándome ahí, tirado y desmadejado. Lo oía vestirse. Me acurruqué sobre mí mismo, intentando ocultar las lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza que comenzaban a aparecer.

La luz desapareció, y oí la puerta abrirse.

-Volveré en… un rato, supongo.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe seco, y me permití al fin echarme a llorar.

Nunca había deseado morir tan intensamente como en aquel momento, y el hecho de que aquello fuese a repetirse no hacía más que acrecentar aquel pensamiento.

Los ojos dorados de Allen, o quizá los de Tiky, fueron lo último que apareció en mi mente, antes de que mi mente dijese "basta".


	13. Gold & Gray

_Siento muchísimo no haber podido subir antes T_T. No volverá a pasar, XDDD. Bien, esto ya se está acabando, gentecilla =)_

_Gold & Grey._

_______________________________________________________

**Capítulo 13: Gold & Grey.**

Abrimos los ojos, doloridos por la luz artificial. Timcanpy revoloteaba sobre nuestra cabeza, y la espantamos con un gesto. Sin embargo, ella volvía a posarse sobre nuestra cabeza constantemente. Sonreímos tenuemente, habíamos echado tanto de menos al pequeño golem… lo acariciamos de nuevo con la punta del dedo índice, y la pequeña esfera dorada se arrebujó entre nuestro cabello.

-Eh, tú –oímos una voz grave a nuestra espalda, y nos volvimos.

Bufamos. Maldito, maldito japonés. Se acercaba a grandes zancadas, con la brillante Mugen enganchada en su cinturón de cuero.

-¿Qué quieres? –espetamos.

-¿Sigues teniendo doble personalidad, doble moyahi?

-¿Pero qué coño…? –casi estallé.

Y, en ese momento, nada. El negro y el blanco habían desaparecido, y me sentí gris. Terriblemente gris. Kanda alzó una ceja y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Moyashi –susurró con ironía-. Me necesitas hasta para estas cosas.

Pestañeé. Ladeé la cabeza, respiré. No me sentía abrumado como antes, ni muy malvado. Tampoco me sentía tan inocente como antes. Fruncí el ceño, sin contestar a ese idiota.

-Ha sido… muy rápido.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ese Noah tuyo estaba deseando dejar de sentirse tú. No se lo reprocho –comentó, de nuevo con ese tono de superioridad.

-Algún día te mataré, Bakanda –contesté, ignorándolo mayormente. Había algo mucho más impresionante que llamaba mi atención.

La luz artificial del Arca brillaba misteriosamente sobre nosotros, y sólo oíamos los pasos apresurados de aquí para allá de científicos, buscadores y exorcistas. Kanda adivinó lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

-En cuanto noten que está siendo abierta, los mismos Exorcistas te atacarán.

Lo miré de soslayo:

-¿Tú también?

-Estoy deseando que intentes abrir esa maldita Puerta.

Me giré completamente hacia él. Sacudí la cabeza. Tras tres días de completa metamorfosis junto con el Decimocuarto, me sentía extraño pensando en mí mismo como uno solo. No era como antes, como si él estuviese oculto. Tampoco como si yo no estuviese. Era extraño. Estábamos los dos. Unidos. Teníamos la misma mente, quizá ahora más desarrollada por los nuevos recuerdos y experiencia que me habían brindado los aún no completos recuerdos del Noah. Pero había un nombre que aparecía en mis pensamientos cada noche, y que susurraba al despertar sin ser consciente de ello. Mientras mis labios comenzaban a murmurar el nombre del Bookman, de pronto aquel sonido fino se transformaba en otro más elaborado.

Irizle.

Sabía que era muy querida por mí. Que, en algún momento, había significado todo mi mundo. Y también que, en otro momento, me había hecho mucho daño. Y que había llorado por ella. Y que tenía unos preciosos ojos dorados. Sus gritos comunes de terror resonaban en mis oídos, si me concentraba mucho en aquel recuerdo.

Arrugué el gesto, esforzarme por conseguir alguna otra imagen de ella.

Y apareció.

Un torrente de vivencias pasó por mi mente, y me tambaleé. Kanda no ayudó mucho cuando me zarandeó, molesto por mi indiferencia momentánea hacia él.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, moyashi?

Llevaba una capucha de color paja, y tenía un bonito cabello castaño. Le caía en bucles muy grandes, casi artificiales, que enmarcaban su rostro niñero, aunque ya casi adulto. Sonreía con tristeza, disculpándose. Tomaba mis manos en aquel recuerdo, y temblaba. Sus ojos dorados se tornaron grises entonces, y un leve círculo verde guerra rodeaba su pupila. Me decía que se iba. Que lo sentía. Y unos brazos de color miel rodearon su fina cintura. Yo alzaba la vista hacia él, y comprendía porqué, entre todos los Noah, había elegido a aquel humano. Su largo pelo, rojo como el fuego, acariciaba sus hombros, y sus ojos verdes como prados latían como un corazón acelerado. Me pareció el indicado para ella, porque también era lo más cercano a la perfección que tenían los humanos.

_Era hermosa. Y yo la amaba. Pero el Miedo y el Amor no eran una buena combinación. Ella se asustaba de mis sentimientos, y yo cada vez me enamoraba más de ese carácter miedica suyo. Evidentemente, en el amor siempre sale alguien perdiendo, por bien que vayan las cosas. Lo sé mejor que nadie._

Entonces, aquella mujer besó al guerrero pelirrojo. Y visiones de diferentes épocas y milenios se sucedieron. Caritas menudas sonriendo, con unos ojos bicolores como los de mi Maestro. Libros a montones, escalando por estanterías infinitas. No até cabos. Tampoco cuando el rostro frío y pálido, inerte, de Irizle me atravesó el alma; y el cuerpo de su amado humano lloraba su muerte desoladoramente, cubriendo su cuerpo desfallecido con el suyo. Tampoco cuando el guerrero cayó junto a ella, con un fino hilo de sangre resbalando por la comisura de sus labios.

Pestañeé, y volví a la realidad. Los ojos enfadados de Kanda me recibieron.

-Kanda, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo ahora? –se me ocurrió decir, para apartarle de mis recuerdos. Él bufó, y un destello amenazador brilló en los ojos. Luego pareció calmarse.

-Supongo que es porque te considero como a un igual.

Desvié la vista.

-Oh.

-Así que abre esa maldita Puerta ahora que no hay nadie y vamos a buscarlo.

Alcé la vista hacia él, incrédulo.

-¿Qué…?

-Te has vuelto más corto desde que eres doble moyashi –espetó, con un gruñido.

-Pero Leverrier y los otr…

Me miró con incredulidad.

-¿Y tú eres un Noah? ¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo está Lavi?

Lavi. Su nombre ocupó todos mis pensamientos, y me sentí egoísta. Me encaminé hacia el Arca, y oía los pasos silenciosos del japonés tras de mí. Se hizo un silencio aplastante en la Sala Científica. Pero sabía que no me detendrían. No porque fuera un Noah, sino porque me iba para buscar al Bookman Junior. Y eso era lo que todos querían. Lo que yo quería.

Alcé una mano para pasarla por la lisa y bruñida superficie del Arca. Me fijé en unas pequeñas manchas que tomaban terreno en mi piel. Una manchas de un sospechoso color grisáceo. No las di importancia mientras una brecha de luz se abría ante mí.

Y la atravesé, con unos verdes ojos brillando en mis pensamientos.


	14. Ilusiones Baratas

_Bueno, a partir de aquí empieza la tira de mis capítulos preferidos (L). Ayer terminé de escribir por completo el fic. Ha quedado con 19 capítulos finalmente =). El 19 es mucho más cortito, porque es más un epílogo que un capítulo en sí. _

_Bueno, no me enrollo más. Sólo decir que siento que mi Kanda sea algo Ooc ^^º… Kanda es terriblemente difícil de manejar…_

_Gracias por leer, chicas, en serio!_

______________________________________________________

**Capítulo 14: Ilusiones Baratas.**

-Tú… lo mataste.

Tiky me miró. Estábamos completamente sudados, y él no se quitaba de encima de mí. Me miraba con esa mirada indiferente en la que hacía entender que no me estaba entendiendo. Yo simplemente desviaba la vista, mientras tomaba de entre sus manos mi parche y volvía a ponerlo en su sitio. Tiky hizo amago de detenerme, pero se lo pensó.

Sin decir nada, comenzó a colocarse la ropa de nuevo. Ni siquiera una palabra sarcástica esta vez. Supuse que estaría tan aburrido como yo de aquella situación, en la que yo me abandonaba a mi suerte, gimiendo en sus oídos, y él hacía conmigo lo que deseaba, sabiendo que no podía resistirme a su poder. Y, en el último momento, dejaba que todo el dolor cayese sobre mí. Ya ni siquiera me molestaba en limpiarme la sangre, siquiera me movía. Sentía miles de agujas dentro de mí cada vez que lo hacía.

-Lo mataste –susurré de nuevo, girándome para darle la espalda, ignorando por un momento el desagradable dolor que aquello me hacía. Tiky pareció apiadarse de mí, y me cubrió apenas con la chaqueta de mi uniforme.

-Pero volvió, ¿verdad? –se defendió.

Eso no lo justificaba. Cada vez que recordaba esos días me repugnaba a mí mismo el haberme mostrado tan frío. Me repugnaba haber fingido, fingir que estaba molesto con la actitud de Lenalee. Romper aquel cristal y sentir deleite cuando aquellos cristales se clavaron en mis dedos. Porque aquel ínfimo dolor físico era una pequeña distracción para el agujero negro que carcomía mi interior en aquellos momentos.

-Pero lo mataste.

-Tú también lo mataste, Lavi.

Giré la cabeza para mirarlo:

-¿Qué…?

-Puede que no fuese un Allen real, pero lo mataste, al fin y al cabo. Y ése sí que no volvió a la vida.

Gruñí:

-Ése Allen era Road.

-Pero te sigue persiguiendo en sueños.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sí, la imagen del pequeño y desprotegido Allen, cayendo al suelo, abatido y cubierto de sangre por mi propio puñal, me había asaltado largas noches, impidiéndome dormir. Esta vez volvió a aparecerse con fuerza. Sus pupilas estrechas, la gran extensión de sus antiguos irises grises concordando con la palidez de su rostro. Esa mirada desamparada, dolida, incrédula. Mi nombre en sus labios, su sangre en mi cuchillo. Gemí de dolor.

De pronto, se oyó un enorme estruendo afuera. Tiky se tensó, alerta, y observé cómo terminaba de vestirse rápidamente.

-¿Qué coj…? –intenté protestar, pero Tiky me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Es una tontería decirlo, pero no te muevas.

Intenté ironizar:

-Descuida.

Mi voz sonó tan impersonal que me asusté de mí mismo, y Tiky salió de la habitación como un vendaval. Me quedé pensando. Pensando en cuantas veces había sido tomado ya, o en cuanto tiempo había pasado. En si era de día, o de noche. En cómo estaba Allen. Si le estaban tratando bien. En que mataría a Leverrier si le hiciese algo. En lo raros que se veían sus ojos dorados en su infantil rostro. En lo mucho que había crecido. En lo frío que, inevitablemente, se había vuelto. En si estaría buscándome con la misma fiereza que yo le buscaba en mis recuerdos. Algo pareció ondular en las paredes de la sala, y lo relacioné con mi estado de somnolencia, dolor y añoranza. Por favor, por favor. Que Tiky se rompiese la crisma en alguna de aquellas infinitas escaleras. Que no volviese a tocarme. Que no volviese a decirme que Allen no me amaba. Por favor. Por favor.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y me estremecí. ¡NO!, chillaron mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo agotado. No más por hoy. Me encogí en mí mismo mientras Tiky avanzaba un paso.

Pero no parecía Tiky. Aquellos no eran los pasos que tanto había aprendido a temer.

-Lavi… –y su voz se quebró.

Me giré como movido por un resorte, y allí estaba él. Estaba quieto, mirándome, con aquellos ojos grises como lobos llenos de lágrimas. Grises. Otra vez grises. Quedé admirando lo brillante que era, su Inocencia lo rodeaba como las alas de un ángel, y sollocé. Él corrió hacia mí, y nos refugiamos el uno en el pecho del otro. Lo apreté contra mí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Lo besé. Llorábamos como niños pequeños. Él pasó una de sus pequeñas manos por mi mejilla.

Y, con su nombre en mis labios, me desmayé.

___________________________________________

Reconocí la estancia en cuanto abrí los ojos.

Había seguido llorando incluso dormido, y sentía las lágrimas secas en mis sienes y mejillas. Una nueva oleada de ellas se agolpó en mis pupilas, emborronándome la vista.

Pero lo que más me hizo centrarme fue en el cuerpo que estaba acurrucado junto a mí. Parecía haber entrado a hurtadillas, vestido de calle y sin el uniforme. En la blancura casi infernal de la enfermería, el color negro y gris de su ropa era desquiciante. Pero estábamos solos. Acaricié su cabello lentamente, y él alzó los ojos hasta mí.

-Lavi –dijo simplemente.

-Eh, enano –sonreí, sintiendo cómo se hinchaba mi pecho de la emoción.

Se acercó y me besó de nuevo, sin cesar su sonrisa. Lo abracé, aunque su peso sobre mí provocaba un verdadero infierno en todo lugar apoyado contra la cama. Supe que la tortura de Tiky tardaría horrores en desaparecer, y que las miradas rápidas a la puerta, temiendo que entrase de nuevo y me tomase allí mismo, no desaparecerían del todo.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó suavemente.

-Radiante –contesté.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y gravé aquel pequeño momento en mi memoria. Enredábamos nuestros dedos en el pelo del otro sin apenas darnos cuenta, enfrascándonos en la mirada del otro.

-Tus ojos son gr…

-¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

Torcí el gesto, pero él parecía bastante ansioso y preocupado por el hecho.

Mentí. Mentí.

-No. Sólo me dejaron ahí para que me muriese de frío.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero la enfermera dijo que…

-Pues olvídalo –le corté, y evité moverme bruscamente. Aquello de verdad iba a matarme.

-Olvidado –contestó él.

Y se lanzó a besarme frenéticamente, como si se le perdiese la vida en ello. Lo correspondí, sorprendido, mientras él se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Articulé una maldición.

-Duele –murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

-Dijiste que no te habían hecho nada –contraatacó él, descubriendo la mentira.

-Yo…

-Lo he olvidado. Lo siento, Lavi.

Y no paró. Siguió besándome de aquella forma tan diferente, y me pregunté si era preocupación, alegría o ansiedad. Cuando sus manos volaron sobre mi pecho para desabrocharme el primer botón de la bata de la enfermería, tomé sus muñecas.

-¿Allen…?

Se libró con insultante facilidad, y siguió a lo suyo.

Debería alegrarme por esa nueva faceta del chico, ¿verdad? Por aquel desvelo rápido, ¿no? No. No.

La primera de las convulsiones de asco me recorrió el pecho, y Allen me miró, parando en seco.

-¿Qué…? –susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Silencio. Me quitó la camisa completamente. Sacudió la cabeza, y me erguí para besarlo y tomarlo entre mis brazos. Él me abrazó, y lo besé en la frente. Sus manos descendieron por mi pecho, lentamente. Y otra vez aquella sensación de repulsión acudió a mí, y me estremecí. Intenté ignorarla, centrándome en aquel lazo rojo, tirando de uno de sus extremos. El sólo hecho de desnudarlo me hacía encogerme más en mí mismo, como si alguien aguardase para matarme si continuaba con aquello. No… entendía. Pero yo no… quería…

Allen desentendió mis pensamientos, y siguió besándome con demasiada fuerza. Posó sus manos en mis rodillas, y me arqueé, alarmado.

-Para –dije inconscientemente.

-Estarás de broma –espetó, mientras deslizaba sus manos por mis muslos.

-No –insistí.

Él me echó de nuevo hacia la cama con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dio tan fuerte Tiky que ya no quieres nada de eso conmigo?

Lamió mi cuello con desenfreno, sin esperar a que me sintiese culpable o siquiera protestase. Me entró una arcada, que intenté reprimir con todas mis fuerzas. Sólo de imaginarme haciéndole el amor al pequeño se me agarrotaba el estómago.

Entonces comprendí, aterrorizado.

Habían destruido mi libido.

No sólo eso. Todo lo que se pasase más allá de unos cuantos besos me provocaba repulsión, mareos. Me daba asco. Me daba asco el sexo. Mi propio cuerpo desnudo y el de Allen. Allen sólo me miraba, casi con una mueca de terror.

Lo aparté de encima de mi cintura, deseando no tener más contacto justo en ese lugar con nadie. Allen casi cayó de la cama.

-Lavi, no –se negó.

-No, Allen –me negué también, intentando apartar sus labios de mi rostro.

Lágrimas.

-¿Qué te han hecho? –sollozó, y me sentí romperme por dentro.

En toda mi vida. En todo el resto de mi vida podría estar con él. Saber que sólo un paso más me haría retorcerme de repugnancia, aversión hacia todo aquello que nos había fascinado a ambos, a cualquier hora y lugar, antes… antes de todo.

Me incliné hacia un lado de la cama y vomité, dando la espalda a Allen. Cuando lo volví a mirar, descompuesto, sonreía. Sonreía malévolamente. Me quedé pálido.

-Ya basta, Road –oí la inconfundible voz.

Las paredes volvieron a temblar, como anteriormente pero, ésta vez, sí que lo vi. Lentamente, la enfermería volvió a ser aquella maldita sala de torturas, y el rostro de Allen se iba transformando abruptamente en el de Road. Ella rió estrepitosamente, alejándose de mí a pequeños pasitos contentos. Tiky me miraba, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Serio.

-Creo que ya estás listo para volver –sentenció Tiky.

Me sentí desnudo, indefenso. Me sentí morir de mil formas distintas. Por una vez, no quise volver. No quería ver a Allen.

-No –me negué, con mi voz quebrada.

-Parecías muy ansioso por ver a Allen –se encogió de hombros Road, con esa sonrisita suya.

Me aterroricé.

-Te dije que no volverías siendo tú mismo.

Y supe que no sólo había sido una de las visiones de Road. Que eso iba a ser así. Que no podría abrazar a Allen sin que las arcadas acudiesen raudas a mi garganta. Que no podría tenerlo en mi cama. Ni verlo despertar sin ropa alguna.

Que, definitivamente, jamás podría volver a ser yo mismo.

Entonces, los dos Noah se alertaron. Se miraron el uno al otro, desconcertaros. Road ladeó la cabeza, mientras Tiky me echaba una mirada rápida de satisfacción. Sonrieron sádicamente a la vez.

-Vaaaaaya –se relamió Road-. Parece que no vamos a tener que devolverte.

-¿Qué sign…?

-Él ha venido a por ti, Bookman –maulló la niña-. Mejor ve preparando vuestro nidito de amor.

-¡NO! –grité, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.


	15. Pupilas

_Capítulos 15 y más cosa sobre el Decimocuarto e Irizle [¿alguien se ha dado cuenta de que AMO al Decimocuarto? ¿no? Bueh, pues ya lo veréis, XD. Ése SÍ es mi álter ego (L)]._

_Gracias por los reviews, por los "no no no" y por las cazas a Tiky propuestas, XDDD. Pero debo decir que Tiky también es mi amor platónico (después de Allen, Lavi, Kanda y el 14th, en ese orden) y no os voy a dejar tocarlo, XDDDD_

_Bueno, bueno, no me enrollo más, que es que a estas horas no hay nadie levantado y aquí la menda se levanta con ganas de cháchara, y claro. Bueno, XD: capítulo 15 con titulo improvisado para que quede bonito y que no tiene nada que ver con el texto, por cierto =)_

__________________________________________________

**Capítulo 15: Pupilas.**

-¡NO! –grité, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Me incorporé, recibiendo de mi cuerpo una descarada oleada de terror. Mis músculos chillaban de descontento mientras yo pugnaba por colocarme la ropa como fuera. Me arrastré hasta el borde del saliente donde había estado tumbado infinidad de tiempo, e intenté bajarlo. El suelo me recibió violentamente cuando caí sobre él, y gemí.

No. No quería verlo. Por favor. No quería que me viese así.

Pero, sí. Esos ojos. Por favor, por favor. Lo necesitaba.

Me arrastré hacia la puerta como pude, dispuesto a romperme las manos contra su madera hasta que se abriese. Di el primero de los golpes.

Y se abrió lentamente, con un chirrido de conformidad.

Tiky se encontraba detrás, erguido e imponente, de brazos cruzados. Me encogí sobre mí mismo sin darme apenas cuenta, y desviando la vista al suelo. Sabía que me volvería a encerrar. Seguí encogiéndome hasta que mis codos tocaron el suelo, y me rodeé la cabeza con las manos.

-Por favor –le supliqué, quizá la milésima vez que apellas palabras que juré que nunca diría se escapaban por entre mis labios.

Tiky suspiró, y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus duras manos en mis antebrazos, tirando de mí hacia arriba. Me resistí un solo momento, sólo para después cumplir con sus exigencias sin ni un sonido. Pasó mi brazo derecho por sus hombros, sujetándome fuerte, y rodeó mi cintura con el otro. Gemí cuando Tiky probó a andar, y todo mi cuerpo respondió a ello.

-Vaya, chico, eres delicado como una mujercita –dijo.

-Vete a l… –la amenaza se quedó en nada ante un nuevo quejido.

Dejé caer la cabeza mientras Tiky me conducía al exterior.

-Estaba claro que te arrastrarías tú mismo –me explicaba-. Por eso me quedé atrás. Al fin y al cabo, así llegamos antes a verlo, ¿verdad? Yo lo echo de menos ¿y tú?

"_Ni te imaginas_", quise contestar. Pero él seguía parloteando, para horror de mi apabullada cabeza:

-Ha tardado bastante en volver a por ti, ¿tú qué crees? Tanto dice amarte, y tardó su buena semana y media. Quizá se distrajo tanto allí que se había olvidado de ti.

-No –articulé, como única defensa.

-O quizá estaba muy entretenido con ese japonés…

Una risa seca se escapó entre mis labios.

-Imposible.

Tiky me mostró una sonrisa torcida.

-A Kanda le gustan las chicas más que a un tonto un lápiz –expliqué, jadeando.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, Bookman Junior?

Volví a reír:

-Porque nunca intentó acostarse conmigo, supongo.

Tiky me rió la gracia. Luego me miró de reojo, y supe que tenía algo serio que decir:

-En realidad, yo sé por qué estáis enamorados. No sólo es por el poder de Allen.

Bufé, fingiendo ignorarlo. Él apretó aún más su mano en mi cadera, aunque me llevaba casi sin esfuerzo.

-Es porque sois la misma cosa, en el fondo. Tú eres un Bookman. Descendiente directo de Irizle y Johan. Humano y Noah. Un mestizaje aberrante, si se me permite decirlo, pero la raza creada en sí es maravillosa. Pero seguís estando entre dioses y humanos.

Lo miré un momento. No parecía estar regodeándose, sólo diciendo una verdad demasiado molesta y ya muy mascada y tratada. Por eso los Bookmen no teníamos bando alguno. Según su interior un Bookman elegía servir a los Noah o ayudar a los débiles humanos, a cambio de poder observar la historia sin sufrir daño alguno. Yo siempre había creído en un equilibrio, el equilibrio que demostraba la existencia de mi propia raza. Hasta que había conocido a Allen, todo era gris. Y, con una sola sonrisa, todo se iluminó de blanco. Había prometido no sentir nada, no inclinarme ante nada. Era el sucesor de Bookman. Algún día, mi nombre número cuarenta y nueve se tornaría en Bookman, simplemente. Y mi corazón no necesitaría más que de mí mismo e historia.

-Allen también es un eslabón perdido –continuó el Noah-. Muy superior a ti, por supuesto, porque no es una mezcla. Es un híbrido. Guarda dos almas sin fusionar, es tan auténtico como humano que como Noah. Pero por eso puedes amarlo. No amas a Allen simplemente. También amas al Noah que está con él. No puedes diferenciarlos. Los Noah sólo aman a los Noah. Los humanos sólo a los humanos. No era extraño que un Bookman se sintiese atraído por alguien como Allen, y viceversa. Sois como una disolución de distinta cantidad de soluto, pero hechos de la misma pasta.

Negué con la cabeza. Me negaba a creer que mi amor por Allen se centrase en pura Naturaleza. Aunque no era la primera vez que me decían algo como aquello. Por otro lado, era hermoso. Pensar que no había nadie más en el mundo para nosotros que el otro. Porque ya no había más Bookman en el mundo más que yo. Y Allen era el único híbrido. Tan humanos como Noah. Iguales. Los únicos. Sólo dos piezas en un vacío infinito.

Definitivamente, aquello me gustaba. Aunque me obligase a amar a aquella parte tan oscura de Allen que me nos había hecho tanto daño con su gentilidad.

-Créelo, Lavi –me susurró él al oído.

-Quiero creerlo –le contesté-. Entonces, nadie… podría…

-Separaros, lo sé –completó la frase rudamente.

Esbocé una sonrisa amarga. A pesar de todo amor, Tiky había buscado una manera ingeniosa de separarnos definitivamente. Podríamos vivir mirándonos, hablando, compartiendo la vida. ¿Pero sin tocarnos? Difícil.

_Flash-back._

-Vaaaaaya… mira a quién tenemos aquí.

No lo oí. Me agarró fuertemente, mucho más de lo normal, pero continuamos hasta terminar. Suspiró entrecortadamente en mi oído, y sonreí. No había nada mejor que aquello.

Lo besé con los ojos cerrados y, finalmente, abrí los ojos para ver ese rostro sonrosado y cansado que tanto me gustaba.

En cambio, me encontré con una mueca sarcástica, y su lengua relamiendo sus labios. Sus ojos grises chispeaban con un rayo dorado, hasta incluso su físico parecía diferente.

-¿Allen…? –probé.

Él me empujó fuertemente, y salí de dentro de él. Caí al suelo torpemente, provocando un estruendo nada elegante. Alcé la vista hacia él, mientras se abrochaba su camisa con total calmosidad. Luego se dignó a mirarme.

-Así que a esto se dedica mi cuerpo cuando yo no estoy –comentó, mirándome de arriba abajo.

Comprendí en una fracción de segundo, y me aparté de él. Lo habíamos despertado. Los dos. O quizá sólo yo.

-¿Qué has hecho con Allen?

Hizo un gesto para restar importancia al asunto con la mano, mientras seguía vistiéndose tranquilamente.

-Tranquilo, volverá en un rato. Sólo quería estirar las piernas y… –soltó una risotada- al parecer me he llevado la mejor parte del día.

Gruñí, descolocado, y mi mirada se dirigió hacia mi Inocencia, apoyada suavemente en la mesa. La cinta de raso rojo de Allen estaba anudada en forma de lazo en el mango. Nos habíamos divertido mucho anteriormente con ello, y ya era una tradición. El supuesto Decimocuarto tomó mi arma Anti-Akuma entre sus manos y, como cada vez que lo tocaba alguien que no era yo, me estremecí. Sistemáticamente, deshizo el lazo y se lo colocó en el cuello.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, Bookman?

-¿Cuál de todos?

Me miró con advertencia, y me apresuré a contestar.

-Lavi.

Y sonrió. No esa sonrisa malvada suya, sino de la misma forma que me sonreiría Allen al volver de una misión. Cálida, llena, suave. Me perdí en ella al tiempo que el Decimocuarto se acercaba a mí sin vacilación alguna. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando su mano se acercó peligrosamente a mi parche. Cuando reaccioné, había tirado fuertemente de él, y la cuerda había saltado por la presión. Horrorizado, me llevé las manos a la cara para ocultarme. Me las apartó de un manotazo, y se arrodilló frente a mí.

Cogió mi mandíbula y giró mi rostro para verme desde todos los ángulos. De nuevo la visión se recuperaba rápidamente, y el simple destello dorado que veía tras sus irises grises se convirtió en un fuego de oro en sus pupilas. Tal y como él veía mi único iris oculto.

-Sabía que debía ser por algo de esto –susurró el Decimocuarto entonces.

Acarició mi mejilla lentamente.

-Algún día lo tendré que destruir. A Allen. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Desvié la vista, sin saber qué decir. Su mano no se retiraba de mi rostro, y su caricia no acababa nunca.

-Y el día en que se vaya lo notarás aquí.

Desvió la mano de mi mejilla a mi pecho, y ambos oídos, como amplificados, los latidos apresurados de mi corazón. Tragué saliva.

Sonrió apenadamente.

-El día en que deje de ser humano dejarás de amarme, así que no te preocupes. Te preguntarás cómo fue que te enamoraste de un maldito Noah, alguien tan superior y lejano, y volverás a ser frío y distante. Volverás a ser un verdadero Bookman, seguir con tu destino y tu vida.

En un arranque sin penar, tomé la tela de su camisa fuertemente entre mis manos.

-No lo hagas –casi amenacé.

Se encogió de hombros, aún mostrándose triste.

-Una vida después de Allen es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Esto –se tocó el pecho, cerrando los ojos con amargura- es demasiado intenso. Las promesas de continuar juntos por toda una vida no tienen sentido, Lavi. Es el curso Natural, el reloj que ya comienza a pararse. Pronto, Allen no existirá.

Aumenté la presión entre mis dedos. Creí que rompería su camisa, mientras mis ojos no podían abrirse más, colisionando con los suyos.

-Una vida sin pensar en él, Lavi. No lo recordarás ni sabrás porqué lo amaste. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Tómalo como un agradecimiento. La forma de darte las gracias.

-¿Gracias…? –murmuré.

Él sonrió amablemente.

-Soy el Noah del Amor. Pero, hasta ahora, nadie había podido amarme. En siglos de vida, nadie me dio un abrazo, o un beso. En cierta parte, también he llegado a quererte un poco.

Mi corazón retumbó contra la palma de su mano, y él cerró los ojos de nuevo. Lentamente, se deslizó sobre mí y me abrazó. Era extraño. Era su cuerpo, pero no su alma. Y la mía me pedía a gritos que devolviese aquel contacto. Y así lo hice. Respiró contra mi cuello, acurrucándose contra mí. Sentía lágrimas.

Entonces, se separó de mí, y se puso en pie. Se alejó unos pasos de mí.

-Él ya quiere volver –sonrió ampliamente-. Te echa de menos.

No podía hacer nada más que mirarlo. Me señaló un momento:

-Anda, tápate el ojo. No recordará nada cuando vuelva, y no creo que le siente bien encontrándose con ese iris.

El miedo me invadió con sus palabras, y me llevé la mano al ojo derecho. Él fue a tenderme el parche, pero su rostro cambió a pleno camino, tornándose confuso y aterrado. Retrocedió un paso, mirándome.

-¿Lavi?

Se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano, y dio un respingo. Me miró de nuevo.

-Yo… lo siento, no… él ha…

-Para, Allen –lo corté, intentando sonreírle-. No ha pasado nada malo.

Retornó su vista completamente gris al negro parche, serio.

_/Flash-back._

-Ah… –oí suspirar a Tiky, sacándome de mis recuerdos-. Hoy es el gran día, Lavi.

Y me estremecí, sin saber si era por el dolor, por lo que significaban para mí esas palabras, o por el nerviosismo inducido de volver a verlo.

No lo sabía pero, efectivamente, aquel era el gran día. Un día que nos cambiaría a todos.

Para siempre.


	16. Muerte

_Capítulo cortísimo, así que podéis matarme si queréis, XD. Quizá debería plantearme hacer capítulos super evolucionados de 9.000 palabras, que yo no llego nunca a las 2.000 XDDD_

_Gracias por leer, y por los reviews =)_

_______________________________

**Capítulo 16: Muerte.**

-¡All… Decimocuarto!

Corría hacia mí, y no me moví. Oí el acero de Mugen siendo desenfundado, y pensé que debería activar mi Inocencia también. Pero, claro, ella no era un peligro para mí. No ahora.

Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, sonriendo ampliamente. Unió sus labios con los míos un breve momento, apretándome fuertemente contra ella.

Me separé de su cuerpo lentamente, y observé la humedad de sus ojos dorados. Nunca la había visto tan feliz por algo que no significase sangre.

-Estás aquí –repetía, una y otra vez, sin despegarse de mi pecho.

Desvié la vista hacia Kanda. Y observé en sus ojos lo que en mí mismo no podía ver. Que la esencia del Noah me había envuelto completamente, y si bien me sentía humano por dentro, por fuera mi apariencia era la de un hijo de Noé.

-Road –la llamé, volviendo a mirarla, y me alejé de ella.

Road frunció el ceño, y nos miró a ambos.

-Vuelves a nuestro lado, ¿Allen?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio.

Ella hizo un mohín de enfado.

-Es un simple humano –espetó.

-Una vez me dijiste que tú también eras humana.

Se alejó en dos pequeños saltos, herida en el orgullo. Nos miramos a los ojos. Recuerdos. Recuerdos.

_Flash-back._

-¿Qué…?

El Conde no cambió ni un mínimo su expresión.

-Somos una familia y, como tal, queremos crecer. En el nuevo mundo que Dios nos ha brindado, sólo existiremos nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No seré yo quien repueble el planeta, Conde –susurré, pero él me oyó igualmente.

-¿Y quién si no? Queremos dar a la futura humanidad lo mejor que podamos, y lo más bonito que poseemos es el Amor. Y el Amor y los Sueños darán una buena apacibilidad a los nuevos humanos. A Road no le importa.

Retrocedí, horrorizado.

-Amo a Irizle.

-Irizle es una traidora. Y, además, no le queda mucho tiempo.

Titubeé.

-¿Por… qué?

-No queremos miedo en el nuevo mundo. Tampoco traidores. Y esa nueva raza que han creado ella y ese perrito faldero suyo será exterminada cuando deje de servirnos. Al igual que sus creadores, claro.

Me alcé de la butaca como movido por un resorte. Algunos cubiertos y vasos cayeron al suelo cuando tropecé con la mesa. Ojos dorados me observaban, incómodos. Road rió por lo bajo.

-No te atreverás a hacerle daño. Ni a ella, ni a Johan.

Tiky juntó sus palmas, pensativo. No decía nada. Él nunca decía nada. Tampoco los demás. Nunca se preocupaban más que por sus propios cuerpos. Sólo Road intervenía de vez en cuando, burlona, y Jasdevi la seguía en el ranking con sus bromas.

-O Irizle, o Maná, mi querido Décimo –dijo entonces el Conde.

Sentí como la negra sangre que me corroía las venas se paraba un momento, junto con mi corazón. Si pudiese, me habría quedado pálido.

-No… puedes… no puedes hacerme elegir, Conde.

Sonrió. Incluso más que normalmente.

-Piénsalo de otra manera. Irizle y Johan ya han vivido una buena vida, incluso podría decirse que una larga luna de miel, ¿no lo crees? Además, al final acabaríamos con ellos habiéndolos salvado con tu elección o no.

Tragué salida, temblando.

-Así que mejor protege a ese hermano humano tuyo, ¿quieres?

Road rió y, de un salto, se posicionó junto a mí. Cogió mi mano entre las suyas, y tiró de mí sin piedad, arrastrándome tras ella hacia cualquier parte, mientras yo seguía suplicándole al Conde en silencio.

Pero no pude salvarlos. Y tras una noche de sumisión, viendo sus muertes en mis sueños, decidí que yo no era un Noah. Porque aquel Dios que permitía a sus hijos asesinar a su propia familia por conveniencia no debía ser el mío.

Y me revelé, arrastrando conmigo a Maná. Y juré que volvería. Como fuese, para vengar a Irizle. Y a todos sus hijos.

_/Flash-back._

-Road… –susurré, sin darme cuenta.

Ella había sido mi prometida, en un sentido extraño. ¿Acaso yo era una especie de puta que los Noah podían pasarse entre ellos? Irizle, Road, Tiky… ¿y cuántos más me arrastraron entre sus redes, conscientemente o sin proponérselo? Me sentí como una herramienta a punto de ser desechada.

-Vuelve, imbécil –oí la dura voz de Kanda.

Tiky se acercaba elegantemente, con sus ojos fijos en mí. Posó una mano en el hombro de Road.

-Te daré una señal. Ahora vete.

Ella asintió, divertida, y atravesó una de las azules puertas del Arca. Habíamos tardado mucho tiempo en descubrir que ambas Arcas tenían una puerta en común, un punto que el Conde había tomado como estratégico y que finalmente había sido un error para él.

La vi alejarse, y retuve el impulso de correr tras ella y llevármelo de una vez. Pero la mirada de Tiky me atravesaba cruelmente bajo toneladas de amabilidad, y me vi obligado a mirarlo.

-No hacía falta que trajeras escolta, Allen –dijo por saludo, señalando a Kanda-. ¿No va a ser esto un intercambio rápido?

Intenté asentir. Tragarme el odio, la rabia, la impotencia. Tragarme las ganas de gritar que me lo trajesen ya. De llorar.

-No te acerques un paso más, Noah –oí a Kanda entonces.

Ni siquiera me había percatado de lo mucho que se había acercado a mí. El brillante acero de Mugen nos separaba apenas un metro.

-Hay una cosa que debo hacer antes de que lo puedas ver, Allen. Será lo mejor para ambos. Porque, ¿sabes? Él ya no es el mismo. Justo hace un momento me estaba rogando que no te llevase ante él. No quería verte. Le entraban náuseas sólo de pensarlo.

Me estremecí. Dolía. Dolía… porque sabía que Tiky nunca mentiría. Por lo menos, no a mí. Y no por sufrimiento gratuito. Pero debía haber algo detrás… no podía ser cierto.

-No –negué firmemente, pero mi voz se quebró.

-Lo siento, Allen.

Y, mientras Mugen se deslizaba sobre el estómago de Tiky, pillándolo desprevenido, su mano enguantada atravesó mi frente marcada, atravesándola limpiamente con su particular habilidad.

Lo miré a los ojos, y sentí cómo algo se desgarraba dentro de mi cabeza. Y él reía, reía, herido, mientras su guante, ya fuera de mi cabeza, se había teñido en rojo y negro.

Sangre.

Mi sangre.

Se me nubló la vista y, en aquel momento, dejé de respirar.


	17. Desmembramiento

_A ver, hay una cosa que quiero aclarar. Lo de la Lavi no ha sido un _gans rape_, o como se diga. Lavi odia a Tiky por hacerle eso, claro, pero aún más se odia así mismo por "rendirse". Si lo miras bien, sólo es una violación a medias, porque en realidad Lavi ha "disfrutado" en cierta manera de esos abusos, aunque acabasen mal o hubiese un cierto maltrato psicológico mientras. No soy TAN mala con mis personajes. Si les hago sufrir será de forma psicológica. Lavi tiene tanto dolor físico como psíquico porque no deja de ser una violación, pero me reitero: si realmente hubiese sido una violación verdadera constante Lavi estaría MUERTO. _

_Penúltimo capítulo son contar el epílogo._

_Gracias por leer ^^_

______________________________________

**Capítulo 17: Desmembramiento.**

-¡Lavi!

No era la voz que había esperado oír, pero me aliviaba igualmente. Alcé la vista. Road me había dejado allí mismo, oía sus gritos. Me dolía todo. Era incapaz de moverme. Enfoqué lo que pude, movido por la ansiedad que aquella voz fría y ruda me había provocado.

Todo aquello era un Caos. Kanda intentaba una y otra vez alcanzar a Road con su Mugen, mientras ella reía estrepitosamente, alejándose de él de forma burlona. Kanda me lanzó una mirada evaluadora y urgente a su vez, examinando si podría moverme lo suficiente como para ayudarle, o si tenía mi arma Anti-Akuma a mano. No pareció gustarle lo que vio.

Tiky estaba en pie, erguido, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Sus guantes estaban empañados en sangre, y se alisaba la chaqueta con gesto de satisfacción. Habría sido herido. Quizá ya se había recuperado.

Y había algo a sus pies. Dos figuras. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me agarré al pomo azul de la puerta y me alcé. La adrenalina me impidió sentir el dolor cuando reconocí un largo cabello blanco moteado de sangre. Tampoco lo sentí cuando me estremecí, reconociendo lo que era la figura que intentaba reanimarlo.

-¡Allen! –lo llamé, desesperado.

____________________________________

Me sentía solo.

Terriblemente solo. Como si fuese el último ser vivo de la Tierra. Como si me hubiesen arrancado los ojos y ya no fuese capaz de ver. Tan… tan solo…

Algo faltaba dentro de mí. Algo que había sido extirpado cual tumor. Aquel algo que había estado conmigo durante dieciocho años. Aquel algo que era una persona igual que yo. Aquel que primero fue terror en mí, luego rabia y luego aceptación. Me faltaba, ¿dónde estaba ese punto malvado? ¿Dónde…? Me sentía tan débil. Tan niño. Tan… humano…

Alguien me llamaba, y no lograba ubicar su voz. Era lo más bello que había oído. Ese candor, el tono, la forma de formar esa palabra… ¿aquello era mi nombre? Me gustaba. Me gustaba como sonaba en sus labios.

Abrí los ojos con pereza. Aquella sensación de haber sido amputado no desaparecía, y comencé a aterrorizarme según las calles blancas como lunas del Arca iban tomando forma ante mis ojos. Mi piel volvía a ser blanca, aunque mis manos inertes estaban manchadas en sangre. El olor a óxido era demasiado fuerte, y un fino hilo de sangre había resbalado hasta mis pestañas, nublándome la visión.

-Allen –llamó otra voz. Mi voz. O quizá no. Era más grave.

Intenté mirarlo. Oía gritos y risas, y gruñidos. Kanda. Kanda estaba luchando. Giré la cabeza para ver si estaba malherido, pero la mano de aquella persona tomó mi cara para que lo mirase. Pero no quería verlo. Porque era extraño. Era extrañamente joven. Extrañamente peligroso. Extrañamente querido por mí. Era lo que me faltaba. Mi parte incompleta.

Sus ojos dorados pestañearon, y oí a Tiky reír.

-Eres… –murmuré, perdido.

Él asintió.

No sobrepasaría mi edad. Quizá era de la mía. Su piel gris contrastaba con sus ojos de oro, y su pelo negro caía rebeldemente sobre sus ojos. Sus rasgos eran afilados, aunque aún conservaba el talante de la niñez.

Decimocuarto.

Comencé a incorporarme, y él me ayudó, cuidadoso. No podía quitar la vista de encima suya, no hasta que de nuevo aquella voz que me había sacado de la Oscuridad se cernió sobre mis oídos. Giré la cabeza para verlo.

Lo observé, maravillado, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Se había erguido en toda su altura, y un gesto de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro. Mechones rojos como fuego ocultaban en parte sus irises verdes. Aquellos por los que había llorado casi trece noches. Y, sin embargo, había algo mal. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Sus ojos eran fríos. Horriblemente fríos.

Y Lavi, a quien había ido a buscar, por quien pensaba intercambiarme por toda una Eternidad, me quitó la vista de sus ojos y miró a Tiky, interrogante.

Jadeé. Me había ignorado. ¿Qué…?

-Tiky… –susurró Lavi.

Tiky se encogió de hombros:

-A mí no me mires, Bookman Junior.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No es él.

-No, ¿verdad? Pero él te lo advirtió.

Lavi volvió a mirarme, y sentí terror. Terror por algo que no comprendía.

-¿Lavi? –probé.

Su rostro se transformó en consternación, miedo. Dolor. Sus pupilas se desviaron hacia el Decimocuarto. Éste le sostuvo la mirada, desolado. No lo entendía. No entendía nada.

-Lavi…

-Calla –me cortó entonces, frío.

Me encogí en mí mismo, herido. El Decimocuarto asintió a una muda pregunta del Bookman.

-Esto será así –susurró el Decimocuarto.

-Me uniré a vosotros. Pero traed… traedlo de nuevo. Por favor.

Tiky parecía deleitarse en la escena.

-¿No te sientes liberado, Bookman?

Lavi temblaba. Miró a Tiky.

-No. Traedlo.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas. ¿Traer a quién? ¡Yo ya estaba allí! ¿Acaso… acaso no me había esperado a mí?

-Basta, Tiky. Deshaz todo esto –dijo aquella parte perdida de mí mismo.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que una de las manos de Tiky acariciaba mi nuca lentamente, y sus dedos toqueteaban mi médula espinal a través de la piel.

-¿Ahora quieres volver adentro, hermano? –preguntó Tiky, con un tono extraño-. Pensé que estarías rabioso por ser libre.

Se volvió hacia Lavi:

-Vamos, chico, no seas tan ciego. Si te concentras, puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad?

Él retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza. Sus pupilas eran tan estrechas que la inmensidad verde de sus ojos era lo único existente.

-No –volvió a decir-. Quiero… volver… a sentirlo.

-¿Volver a estar enamorado? Qué engorroso. Desde que este enano se infiltró en tu vida no has podido cumplir tu destino. Dejaste de ser un Bookman desde la primera palabra compartida, ¿sabes? ¿No deberías sentir rencor? ¿Por este… humano que tanto te ha quitado?

Podía ver cómo su mandíbula se tensaba bajo la presión de sus dientes. Temblábamos. Yo lo miraba. Él me miraba. Pero no como siempre. No como se suponía que debía mirarme.

-No es Allen –afirmó-. Yo no amo a este… humano.

Gemí de dolor, sin perder de vista sus fríos y duros ojos, tan lejanos a la chispa cálida que solía ver. Me sentí de nuevo solo.

Completamente solo.


	18. Until the day I die

_A ver, chicas, XD. La estética del fic es esta. Ha pasado exactamente lo que llevaba sugiriéndose todo el fic, así que no podéis quejaros, XD, que yo iba avisándolo casi en cada capítulo. Además, menos sangre que esto al fin y al cabo es un Hurt/Comfort, o eso creo… (muajajaja)._

_Último capítulo. Hoy, seguido de éste, también subiré el epílogo, porque como es bastante cortito no merece la pena leerlo aparte._

_Gracias por leer =)_

__________________________________

**Capítulo 18****: Until the day I die.**

El terror me carcomía las entrañas como una plaga de termitas en un bosque tropical. Mis manos se aferraban a mi propia ropa, tan fuerte que pensaba en rasgarla. Me sentía embotado, como si todo aquello sólo fuese un mal sueño. Aquello era peor que ser violado. Porque por lo menos entonces había estado seguro de por quién y porqué latía mi corazón. No era eso lo que sentía ahora, sin embargo.

Él me miraba. Me miraba pálido, con sus ojos grises inmersos en una despiadada incomprensión. Debería decirle lo que pasaba. Debería lanzarme a su lado y estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Debería besarlo hasta que nuestros labios sangrasen.

Pero nada me inspiraba aquel crío. No había alterado el ritmo de mi corazón. Mis pensamientos no habían comenzado a aletear como aquella vez, en el Edén de Tiedoll. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar. Sólo sentía miedo. Miedo e indiferencia. Miedo al perder algo preciado. Indiferencia ante lo perdido.

-Tú no eres Allen –repetí, y lo ví encogerse, temblar. Pero no me provocaba nada. Nada. Nada de lo que se supone debería provocar… ¿verdad?

El Decimocuarto también me miraba, expectante. La tristeza se reflejaba en sus pupilas. Ya no eran uno. El Decimocuarto había conseguido escapar al control de tendones y músculos del cuerpo de Allen, o eso parecía. Una vez me dijo que dejaría de amarlo. Nunca habló de dejar atrás aquella carcasa vacía. Que aquello sería su forma de darme las gracias.

Y que amaba a los dos. A los dos. Porque Allen era como yo. Piezas sueltas. Piezas sueltas en un vacío demasiado extenso. Pero ahora la pieza había sido desmembrada, y ahora éramos tres. Y no era capaz de amar a aquel humano que, de rodillas, me suplicaba en silencio que lo amase. Porque los humanos eran inferiores a los Bookmen.

Y lloré. Lloré, porque quería recuperar mis sentimientos. Porque quería amar y ser amado. Porque no me importaba nada mi destino o para lo que había sido criado. Quería a Allen de vuelta. Al Allen que yo conocía. El humano que era un Noah.

-Traedlo de vuelta –repetí, con la voz quebrada.

No había sufrido tanto para luego perderlo de aquella manera tan poco noble. No me había dejado torturar y soportarlo con la boca cerrada para que ahora siquiera pudiese sentirlo.

-Es mejor así –oí decir a Tiky-. Tampoco podrías haber estado con él, ¿recuerdas? No te he estado domando para nada estos días.

Todo planeado desde el principio. Destruir aquello por cualquier fisura. Primero mi libido, por castigo. Después mi amor, por atreverme a sentirlo. Por último mi capacidad de elección. Dolor y Amor. Frialdad y Libertad.

Evidentemente, era más rentable la segunda opción. Aquella opción en que sólo tenía que retroceder y no volver a pensar. Aquella opción en la que me convertía de nuevo en Bookman. Aquella que me prohibía amar a la única persona que había nacido para mí. La única persona existente para mí.

Y comencé a preguntarme porqué había tenido que venir un Noah a despertar al Bookman. Por qué hacer sufrir tanto a su hermano. Y porqué tomarse tantas molestias con nosotros. Y porqué me había enamorado de Allen. Parecía tan poquita cosa ahora… tan crío. Tan débil. Tan distante. Tan ridículo. Tan _humano_.

Me acerqué a él. Al que una vez había amado. Por quien había querido morir. Por quien, desde luego, había muerto ya más de una vez. Me arrodillé delante de él. Sus ojos plateados me suplicaban. Gritaban mi nombre aunque sus labios no se habían movido lo más mínimo.

-Lavi.

Ni siquiera esa voz tenue parecía tan bonita como era en mis recuerdos. Me dolió. Porque yo quería amarlo. Quería volver a quererlo.

-No lo hagas, Lavi –oí susurrar al Decimocuarto. Pero era el Noah del Amor, y le horrorizaba tanto ver cómo se rompía un lazo antaño tan fuerte que apenas podía reaccionar. Nuestro lazo se rompía. Se deshilachaba.

Pasé la mano por la mejilla de Allen. Lo sentí estremecerse. Sollozaba, y tomó mi mano con la suya, apretándola contra su rostro. Sentí lástima. Porque comprendí que él no había dejado de amarme. Yo no podía deshacerme de mi parte Noah, tampoco de la humana. Y Allen seguía conservando esos sentimientos. Porque era Allen quien se había enamorado de mi, arrastrando al Noah de su interior con la fuerza de sus emociones.

-Te quiero –dijo. Alto y claro. Y me miraba a los ojos con fiereza, como si quisiese revivirme. Pero era tarde, y ambos lo sabíamos. Lo sabíamos porque él temblaba de terror, y porque yo lo miraba como si no lo viera.

-Te quiero –repitió-. Te quiero, Lavi.

Sólo había una forma de parar aquello. Una forma que Road me había mostrado, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Para mí, sería fácil. Perdería un amigo. Pero los Bookmen no necesitábamos amigos. No necesitábamos corazón. Y yo era un Bookman.

-Los Bookmen no necesitamos corazón –recité, como un salmo, aún sosteniendo su mejilla en mi mano.

-Entonces, yo seré el tuyo.

Pestañeé.

-Déjame ser tu corazón, Lavi.

-No me hagas más daño, Allen.

Sacudió la cabeza, sus lágrimas caían sobre mi piel.

-Vuelve –y agarró la tela de mi uniforme con fuerza. Intentó zarandearme, pero tuve que sujetarlo. Incluso estaba más débil que yo. Un simple humano. Simple humano. El recuerdo de nuestro reencuentro hacía trece días me vino a la mente con aquellas palabras.

Acaricié su pelo. Fino, suave. Lo echaría de menos. O eso creía.

-Tiky –lo llamé.

Él me tendió el objeto que sabía me había reservado con celo. Las pupilas de Allen se estrecharon a la velocidad de la luz, pero no se movió. Me miró con una leve sonrisa. Sentí cómo se relajaba, cómo se rendía.

-Te quiero, Lavi –repitió.

Para ser un Bookman, necesitaba estar solo. Completamente solo. Sin sentimientos. En esa categoría entraban también los sentimientos de Allen.

-Te dije que hasta el día en que muriese, ¿recuerdas?

Sonreí a mi pesar.

-Lo recuerdo.

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente. Ladeó la cabeza.

-Me alegra saber que por lo menos cumplí eso.

Me abrazó. Me abrazó, y yo hundí la cabeza en su hombro. Me abrazaba como quien abraza por última vez. Yo hice lo mismo.

Y atravesé su cuerpo con el puñal que Tiky me había prestado, sacado directamente de mis pesadillas en los Sueños de Road. Se tensó, pero no me soltó.

-¡NO! –gritó el Decimocuarto-. ¡ERA SÓLO TEMPORAL!

Tiky apartó entonces la mano de la nuca de Allen, y sentí un hondo vacío en el pecho. Tiky sonreía malévolamente, y ví cómo el Decimocuarto se lanzaba hacia el cuerpo de Allen, desapareciendo… fusionándose.

Los labios de Allen encontraron los míos, y lo besé. Y lo amé. Lo amé, porque aquella separación había sido temporal, un juego de Tiky para matar dos pájaros de un tiro y no ensuciarse las manos. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos cerrados, mientras besaba a la persona a la que amaba.

Lo separé de mí, y él vio el terror en mis ojos.

-No te arrepientas ahora… –murmuró, y un hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios.

-No –me negué. El corazón latiendo rápido. Los aleteos. La respiración desenfrenada. Todos los sentimientos sepultados. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Oí la risotada de Tiky vagamente.

-Dos pájaros de un tiro –se mofó-. Y sin tenerle que dar explicaciones al Conde.

Se levantó, pero no lo miré. Sabía que me dejaría allí, con Allen. Que me dejaría corroerme en mi propio dolor.

-Vamos, Road. Deja al japonés salir ya de tus Sueños. No hay tiempo, y no creo que pueda hacer mucho.

-Lavi…

Lo recosté contra mi pecho. Sonreía. El muy estúpido sonreía.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento… –repetía, mientras apoyada su nuca en mi antebrazo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Me sentía como en lo alto de una montaña rusa, como si supiese que el trayecto se acababa. Como si todo fuese a estallar.

Me eché a llorar violentamente, mientras él sonreía. Y me miraba. Acariciaba mi pelo cada vez más lentamente. Tomé su mano y apretó débilmente la mía. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados lentamente.

-Estábamos… destinados –sonreía él-. Incluso…

-No hables –le reñí, mi voz se quebraba a cada respiración. No podía hablar-. Te pondrás mejor.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Qué bien mientes, Lavi –suspiró.

Lo apreté contra mí. Mi mano seguía intentando parar la hemorragia de su estómago, pero era inútil. El olor a sangre me mareaba. Lo miré. Había cerrado los ojos, y su expresión era de completa paz. Lo besé, y él alzó la cabeza para responder al beso.

-Hasta el día…

Asentí, acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo sé, Allen. Perdóname.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cansada.

-Sólo me has liberado. Déjanos ir.

Lo acuné entre mis brazos. Sus manos buscaron el hilo de mi parche, y le dejé hacer. Lo apretó fuertemente en su palma mientras me observaba.

-La cuidaste tan bien, Johan –susurró entonces. Pestañeé, perdido-. Y eres perfecto. Tanto para Irizle como para Allen. Ah, Bookman…

-¿Allen?

El brillo de su mirada comenzó a apagarse, y mi corazón a acelerarse con aquel motivo. Sentí que mis venas estallarían de la presión.

-Te preguntaré… qué tal te ha ido… cuando nos reencontremos –dijo entonces Allen, con una última sonrisa.

Y su cuerpo dejó de funcionar.

-¿Allen? –lo llamé.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. No me giré para mirar a Kanda. Lo había matado. Lo había matado. Me dejé caer en el suelo con el cuerpo de Allen entre mis brazos, gritando en la tela de su uniforme, asfixiándome con su olor a sangre. Gritando su nombre. Gritando que volviese. Gritando perdones. Gritando de rabia, de impotencia. De ganas de morir. Gritando porque había preferido morir antes que rebelarse ante mí. Y yo no había escuchado su voz. Tampoco esta vez.

Y ya no lo haría nunca más.

Nunca más…


	19. End with you

_¿Por qué Tiky mató a Allen? Por lástima. Ni por rencor, ni por torturar a Lavi. En un mundo en el que la única misión de Allen y el Decimocuarto es matar a todos los Exorcistas que, a su vez, son amigos (casi familiares) de Allen, el Noah del amor se iría pudriendo con cada muerte. Así pues, lo que hace Tiky es acabar con Allen de una forma creíble para el Conde. Tiky "asesina" a Allen para que no sufra en un futuro, y para que no deje de existir. Incluso se dijo así mismo que lo mataba para que la esencia de Allen no se perdiese, esencia que uso aquí en el epílogo, XD._

_Cross. Iba a extender la historia de Cross, sobre que era un Bookman aliado de los Noah, y que por eso había renunciado a la Inocencia, blablabla, pero me pareció más importante el Laven en sí._

_Landa Yui. En realidad, ella no significa nada, XD. Era una forma de decir que Kanda no tiene intenciones homosexuales en este fic, dado que estaba acercando yo mucho a Allen y a Kanda, era mejor sugerir que alguien estaba de por medio. Al principio ella se llamaba Sayu, pero luego me hizo gracia ponerle un nombre parecido, y así se quedó, XD._

_Muchas gracias por leer. No ha sido un fic largo, en realidad es lo más corto que he escrito nunca, pero estoy feliz con ello. Y con vosotras, por dedicarme algo de vuestro tiempo a leer mis rayadas y paridas mentales._

_Muchísimas gracias. Esto es el final final, así que, hasta otra =)_

_______________________

**Epílogo: End with you.**

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Bookman?

Apreté fuertemente entre mis manos mi Inocencia, reducida a la mitad de su tamaño. Podría ser mortífera, sino fuese porque el Portador del Corazón yacía inerte a mi lado. El martillo que sostenía no era más que un arma agreste e inservible contra el Noah que se reía de mí con sus ojos dorados.

-Veintiséis –contesté entre dientes.

Apestaba a sangre. Ese olor herrumbroso flotaba por toda la Orden, por sus jardines, los árboles plateados estaban cubiertos del espeso líquido y de armas perdidas. El aire olía a derrota, a fin. Miré de nuevo al pequeño Timothy, el cual había crecido en todos aquellos años hasta hacerse un hombre. Tim, nuestro pequeño Tim, el verdadero Portador del Corazón.

-Parece mentira cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿eh? –dijo Tiky entonces, mirando también al joven exorcista-. Pero no por nosotros, amigo. No, ¿verdad?

Apreté las mandíbulas y alcé la vista para mirarlo.

-Los humanos crecen rápido. Pero tú sigues pareciendo el enano de diecinueve años, tal y como te conocí. ¿Cuánto te queda de vida?

-¿Cien…? ¿Doscientos…? –contesté, dándole lo que quería.

-Es lo que suele pasar cuando juntas la Inmortalidad con una mortalidad tan corta como la de los humanos.

No respondí. Sólo esperé. Esperar a aburrirlo lo suficiente como para que me matase. La muerte… todo lo que había deseado desde aquel momento, hacía ya seis años.

-Incluso nos costó matar a ese viejo tuyo, el anterior Bookman. También tardan más vuestras funciones vitales en extinguirse. Todo por la supervivencia, supongo.

Continué mirándole a los ojos, en silencio. Un silencio relativo. Aquí y allá, las luchas entre Exorcistas, terceros exorcistas y demás creaban sordos ecos que estallaban en mis oídos. Y la brisa de aquel bosque plateado no se los llevaba.

-Podría protegerte –sugirió-. Proteger tu vida, incluso llevarte al Nuevo Mundo conmigo. Podría hacerte vivir esos doscientos años que te quedan. Pero ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel.

Pestañeé, sorprendido, intentando no cambiar la expresión de mi rostro.

-No me malinterpretes, lo hago por Allen. Si algo sabemos los Noah, es que hay algo _más allá_. Y él también lo sabía. Y podría hacerle esperarte durante todo ese tiempo, pero no puedo.

Se me nublaron los ojos. Lo intenté. Intenté no comenzar a llorar. Llorar de gratitud, porque por fin podría acabar todo. Lo que un suicidio no hubiese conseguido jamás lo iba a conseguir un despiadado y sádico Noah. Irónico. El mismo Noah que me había hecho matarlo. El mismo Noah que me había destrozado psíquica y físicamente, iba a ser el centro de mi futura felicidad.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?

Le sonreí, murmurando un tenue "gracias", mientras se quitaba el pulcro guante y comenzaba a atravesar mi rostro con su mano desnuda, en busca de los hilos que me ataban a la vida.

-¿Preparado para morir, Lavi? Intentaré que no duela.

Aferré su mano libre entre las mías, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Tiky se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Y yo me dejé ir.

____________________

Me sentía extrañamente ligero.

Me dolía la nuca horriblemente, allí donde Tiky había cortado la conexión de mi cerebro con el resto de mi cuerpo. Y, sin embargo, podía moverme. Abrí y cerré las palmas, maravillándome con ellas. Me sentía como si estuviese hecho de plástico y humo, ligero. Muy, muy ligero. Y todo estaba rodeado de niebla. El cielo era totalmente liso, ni una estrella, y de un apacible color azul marino. Sentía la tierra dura bajo mis pies.

Pasos.

Hiperventilé. O, al menos, lo hubiera hecho si hubiese necesitado respirar. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a la aspiración de un aire inexistente, ante unos pulmones muertos. Tosí, y eso me extrañó aún más. Allí nada funcionaba como debería. Al fin y al cabo, estaba muerto. Podía controlar hasta las veces que pestañeaba, puesto que no me hacía falta ese movimiento.

Me volví con lentitud, escudriñando la niebla fría que me rodeaba. Conocía esos pasos, pero no tenía prisa. Teníamos toda una Eternidad para tener prisa.

Cuando la niebla se despejó a su alrededor, sonrió tristemente. Tristemente, porque mi vida había acabado demasiado pronto. Pero era una sonrisa, porque estaba allí. Estaba exactamente igual que aquel día, la primera vez que lo había besado. El tercer uniforme se pegaba a su cuerpo y las cadenas doradas se balancearon cuando se inclinó hacia mí. Sus ojos grises brillaron.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? –y mi pecho se hinchó como un globo de niños.

-Monótono –dije, repitiendo sus palabras de aquel día, bajo los árboles plateados.

Sonrió.

-¿Y… a ti?

-Un infierno –respondió. Y aquellas habían sido mis palabras.

Se dejó caer a mi lado, y lo rodeé con mis brazos, sintiendo los suyos rodeándome a mí. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Lo oí suspirar, y me pregunté cómo lo habría hecho. Había muchas cosas por descubrir allí, en un mundo sin aire.

-Realmente pensé que iríamos al Infierno por esto.

-A Dios no le importa el cuerpo –contestó-. Sólo el Amor.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos. La chispa dorada seguía allí. Y estuve seguro de que el Decimocuarto seguía allí, viviendo la Eternidad cómodamente en el interior de Allen.

Y me sentí bien. Me sentí en casa. Allí, donde todo miedo, temor o trauma habían desaparecido, quedándose enganchados a mi cuerpo, lejano en la Tierra.

Me sentí bien allí, donde podía estar con Allen hasta el verdadero día del Juicio, sin interrupciones, sin peleas, sin peligros. Solos él y yo, los besos y las caricias.

Me besó, y correspondí a aquel contacto, un contacto que, en un sentido figurado, me devolvía a la vida. A la vida junto a él.

Solos él, yo, y la Eternidad.


End file.
